


Insufferable

by robust_cicada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Issues, Family Member Death, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader is a Gryffindor, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robust_cicada/pseuds/robust_cicada
Summary: The reader's family has always been good friends with the Weasleys. Though, she, herself, was a bit of an outcast in Hogwarts. She didn't really talk to anyone. But after the summer before her 6th year, that would change. Her parents were going out to stay with her grandparents over the summer to help out, thus leaving Y/n with the Weasley's. She felt out of place, unsure if she was going to be able to relate to the other kids, considering there were so many of them. She especially wasn't excited to be around the most pretentious twat she has ever met - Percy Weasley. He was never particularly nice to her, so she had grown to resent him quite quickly. Let's see where this takes them.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley/Reader, Percy Weasley/You, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. A Summer With the Weasleys

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is set up like your average x reader!  
> Y/N = Your name  
> L/N = Last name  
> N/N = Nickname  
> Y/D/N = Dad's name  
> Y/M/N = Mom's name  
> E/C = Eye color  
> H/C = Hair color  
> H/L = Hair length  
> F/C = Favorite color  
> F/F = Favorite food  
> And you probably get the gist! I hope you enjoy this story about my favorite underrated and over-hated character!  
> Cicada <3

It was a fairly hot summer day, although there was a cool and steady breeze flowing through the air. Y/N had been anticipating this day for a while. She was nervous - in fact she was nearly terrified. This summer would be the first she would be spending away from home, let alone without her parents. She had a below-average bond with them; they were quite cold, mean people, so staying away from them wasn't a bad thing by any means. What _was_ a bad thing was that she would be staying in a small, cramped house with five other kids, one of them being the most insufferable boy she knew. Percy Weasley. He was such a pretentious, arrogant twat for someone that grew up in such a poor family. You'd think that would humble a person, but not him. Oh no, he was a _prefect_. Because of this, he thought he was better than everyone else. He seemed to think his peers were below him. She didn't understand why he acted this way. Everyone else from his family seemed so nice and inviting, but he seemed so prickly and shut off. At one point or another, Y/N had been in school with every Weasley kid except the youngest - the only girl - but she would be in next year. She was torn from her thoughts when her mom came up to her door. "Hey Y/N, finish packing, it's almost time to leave."

"Of course, mother." She was only to address her parents as mother, father, ma'am and sir. They were strict. Y/N was their only child. If you asked her, she’d tell you it was because after her, they decided they hated kids, which felt very true. The L/Ns were fairly wealthy in comparison to the Weasleys. They were only a few ranks down from the Malfoys. Y/N’s parents were nice to everyone that wasn't her, it seemed. Her parents didn't care much for blood supremacists like the Malfoys. The L/Ns were full-blooded as well, but as they saw it, a wizard is a wizard and a witch is a witch. I mean, muggle parents can birth a wizard - as long as they have powers, they're as much a wizard as any other. The Malfoys did not agree with that. That would make them "blood-traitors." The Malfoy family is a long line of Slytherins. They were also death-eaters. Y/N’s parents had warned her to stay away from them, which was easy seeing as the only Malfoy in Hogwarts was 4 years younger. Y/N finished packing, she worried all of her stuff wouldn't fit in the Weasley’s house. She wasn’t sure exactly how small, “small” was. Living in a fairly sized house would make it hard to adjust for sure. In her defense, she had to pack for the three months of summer AND for the school year. “Father! I’m packed!” Soon Mr. L/N had shown at the door. He smiled at Y/N. They had always been much closer than Y/N was with her mother. You could say she was a “daddy’s girl.” 

“Okay, let’s get down there then.” Though Y/N wouldn’t describe her father as nice, he was certainly much better than her mother. He had been the one that occasionally defended her to her mother. He could definitely be awful at times. We won’t get into that right now, though. She made it to the bottom of the stairs and walked outside. Her mother joined soon after. “Are you ready?” She nodded her head yes, and the three L/Ns joined hands, Y/N and her father clutching her luggage. She felt dizzy and nauseous almost instantly. Everything spun and warped. What was actually mere seconds felt like hours. The apparition process ended and they stood in the yard in front of the Weasley's house. Y/N heaved, but avoided vomiting. They walked up to the door and her parents put on their kind faces and knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley swung the door open.

**Y/N’s POV**

A short, chubby woman stood in front of me smiling. “OH! Y/M/N! Y/D/N! It’s so nice to see you!” The woman gave my parents each a tight hug, stopping in front of me. “And you must be Y/N! It’s so nice to meet you, I’m Molly Weasley!”

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Weasley!” She smiled and pulled me in for a hug. There was quite a commotion coming from inside the house. Chatter and clanging. I cringed internally. This is definitely going to be… _interesting_. I had apparently zoned out, because the next thing I knew, my parents were hugging me goodbye, pretending they gave a shit about me because there were people around. 

“Come on in dear, I’ll have the boys take your stuff up to Charlie's room. Fred! George! Come down here and help take Y/N’s stuff up to Charlie’s room!” After she had yelled that, the twins came barreling down the stairs. “Oh, and Y/N, Charlie doesn't live here anymore. He left a while ago, so don’t think I’m putting you in a room with a boy.” I chuckled at her. 

“Don’t worry Mrs. Weasley, I didn’t think that.”

“Oh, and dear, please call me Molly.” I gave her a sheepish smile and nodded my head. I turned to look at the twins.

“Hello there! I’m Fred!”

“And I’m George!”

“Nice to meet you,” they said together.

“It’s nice to meet you too. I, uh, I only have the two trunks and these few bags, so if you could each take a trunk, I can manage the rest.”

“What type of gentlemen would we be…”

“... if we let a guest, let alone a lady…”

“... carry her things up the stairs?”

“Yeah don’t worry, we can handle it!”

“Yeah! We can handle it!” The boys grabbed my things and started walking up the stairs. We walked up to the third floor. There were two vacant bedrooms and a bathroom, most likely the only bathroom. They went into the room furthest from the stairs and set my stuff down. 

“Welcome to your home for the next three months!”

“We know it’s not much, but at least you’re on this floor by yourself!”

“You’ll see that that is a good thing.”

“Plus the bathroom is up here!”

“If you ever need anything we’re downstairs to the left.”

“But if you’re coming UP the stairs, it’s to the right.” This conversation was making me dizzy. I smiled at the two boys in front of me and thanked them for carrying my stuff up. They turned around and left the room. I started to unpack a bit to make it a little more comfortable and homey. I hung some clothes in the small wardrobe that sat in the corner of the room. After I unpacked my summer items, I took a seat on the bed that was pressed against the wall near the only window in the room. I let out a sigh. _This is going to be dreadful._ I heard Molly call my name from the lower floor, and slowly crept down. As I did I passed Percy, who had just stepped out of his room. I heard him scoff.

“Oh, so you’re here already?” His voice was laced with venom. I never did anything to him. I don’t understand why he treats me the way he does.

“Yes.” I continued to walk, reaching the first floor. I looked around for Molly and found her in the kitchen. “You needed me, Mrs.- Molly?” a nervous smile arose on my face.

“Yes, dear! I want you to meet my husband, Arthur!” A tall, pudgy man stood beside her.

I offered my hand to him and said, “Nice to meet you, Mr. Weasley!”

“Please, call me Arthur! It’s nice to meet you as well Ms. L/N!”

“Please, call me Y/N!” We all shared a laugh. A small ginger girl appeared in the kitchen. “Hello there, what’s your name?” I crouched down so I was closer to her height.

“I’m Ginny! What’s yours?”

“That’s quite a pretty name, Ginny. I’m Y/N.”

“Pleasure to meet you!” I giggled at her.

“You as well!” The twins came rocketing down the stairs again.

“Hey, Y/N!”

“We just realized...”

“...we never showed you around the house!”

“Would you like a tour?”

“Sure, why not?” We walked around the house. The twins had put on some rather amusing tour guide voices and announced every room we went to. On the first floor were the kitchen, the living room, Ginny’s bedroom and the scullery. The second floor had the twins’ and Percy’s room.

“This one here, on your right, is our room!”

“Yes! Don’t be scared to come in and hang out, we can plan some pranks!”

“Or you can help us come up with ideas for the joke shop we’re going to open!”

“Yeah!” 

“Now the room to your left is Percy’s.”

“Yeah, you don’t want to go knocking on his door! Especially in the morning.”

“He’ll hex you into next year!”

“Plus, he’s always doing some ‘important’ work.”

“If you ask me, he’s planning how to get out of this family!” The boys laughed and Fred knocked on Percy’s door as loudly and obnoxiously as he could. Percy opened his door in a huff.

“What do you idiots want? I’m busy,” he trailed off looking at me. “Of course L/N is involved. Leave me alone.” With that he slammed his door shut. We all shared a laugh.

“See what we mean?”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t want to knock on his door anyways. You don’t seem to be on the best of terms...”

“That’s because he’s such a foul git.” The twins let out another laugh as we continued up the stairs. We ended outside of Ron’s room. Then they decided to show me around outside. They showed me the pigs and the chickens. We walked out behind the house to the orchard they owned. _For not having money, they sure have a lot of stuff._ Fred went on about how they use the orchard to play quidditch. I saw some gnomes walking around while we were out there. I was never particularly fond of gnomes; they creep me out. After we had finished touring the outside, we ended up on the porch again. I noticed a little sign that read THE BURROW. “The Burrow?”

“Yeah! That’s what we call it.”

“Oh, okay.” We walked back into the house. Molly told us it was almost time for dinner. “Can I help you any?”

“Oh, no! It’s okay!” As soon as she finished her statement cutlery and silverware came flying out of cupboards and drawers, settling in their respective spots on the table. I smiled at Mrs. Weasley and she sent me a small wink. I decided to go up to my room and lay down until the food was done. _Maybe this won’t be so bad. I just need to avoid Percy, which seems easy enough if he stays cooped up in his room all the time._

Roughly five or so minutes passed and Molly was calling everyone down for dinner. I walked down slowly, hoping to avoid Percy, which proved to work, considering I didn’t have a run-in with him. When I reached the table I assessed it. I wasn’t sure where I was supposed to sit. “Come sit beside me, Y/N!” Fred gestured to the seat on his left. A voice came behind me. 

“Fred. That is my seat and you know it.”

“Oh, Percy! YN is our guest. None of your siblings would complain about that,” Molly scolded. 

“Oh, Mrs. Weasley, it’s okay. I can sit somewhere else.” She gave me a sympathetic look as if to say ‘ _I’m sorry about him._ ’ I smiled at her and took a seat between Ron and Mr. Weasley. Molly had placed all of the food down. The twins, Ron and Ginny turned barbaric as soon as Mrs. Weasley took a step back. I looked at Percy, who seemed to be waiting for the chaos to diffuse, then quickly looked back down. After they calmed down, I took what I wanted and began to eat, silently. The table was very lively. Percy and I were the only silent two. We only talked when we were spoken to. I was bombarded with questions every once in a while. I am _certainly_ not used to this, but that’s not necessarily bad. Everyone here was so caring and welcoming compared to my home. Well, except Percy, but that was expected. _I could get used to this._ It was much less lonely and gloomy in The Burrow than at home. I liked it. The amount of love that swarmed the room was something I have never experienced in my sixteen years of life, which was quite sad. 

**Third Person POV**

They had accepted Y/N so quickly that for the first time ever, she felt like she was part of a family. The conversations lead into everyone telling stories, laughing and having a good time. Even Percy was looser than usual, a slight smile resting on his lips. Y/N had noticed this, and became a little more comfortable to be in his presence. This was the first time she had seen him this laid back, at least while she was in such close proximity to him. Even after everyone finished eating, the conversations continued. The dishes floated into the sink and began washing themselves. When the family broke off from the table, Y/N followed Arthur out to the living room, engaged in the topic of muggles. She had always taken interest in muggles, in fact, she often daydreamed about what that would be like. She thought it seemed quite boring, a life with no magic? Yet her curiosity never stopped her from wondering. Before Y/N realized how long they had been talking, the clock struck 19:00. She excused herself to take a shower. When she finished her shower, she walked to her room, a towel still wrapped around her hair and one draped over her arm. After sitting there for a while, she realized that she didn’t know what to do with her dirty clothes and towels. She walked downstairs and asked Molly, who showed her a basket in the scullery that had her name on it. She was supposed to put her dirty clothes in there so they didn't get mixed in with everyone else's stuff. Y/N thanked the older woman and returned to “her” room. She took a wide-toothed comb and ran it through her damp hair. She decided it was late enough for her to finish getting ready for bed. After she was ready, she crept to the twins’ room and knocked gently on the door. George had opened it and welcomed her inside. They all talked a little while until the clock below them rang saying that it was now 21:00. _‘Two hours have passed already?_ ’ she thought to herself. She talked a little longer until the conversation concluded. She returned to Charlie’s old room and sat on the bed, rethinking the day. She let out a tired yawn and decided to lay down to get some rest. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She felt at _home,_ she was _happy,_ and most of all, she felt _loved._ Though she had been there for half a day, the Weasleys had already made her feel like she belonged. She fit in. It was as if she was _one of them._ With those final thoughts fleeting through her head, she drifted off into a deep and comfortable sleep. 


	2. Tag, You're It

“Y/N IT’S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!” I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. _Mmm, too comfortable..._ I drifted back to sleep in an instant. It didn’t last long though. Seconds later the door slams open revealing a twin. 

“Hey, Y/N, it’s time for breakfast.”

“Mmm.”

“Wake up you lazy lump it’s 9 o’clock!”

“Noooooooo… I’m tired,” I groaned.

“You’ve probably overslept! 21 to 9 is twelve hours! You need to eat. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.” I closed my eyes again and shifted to get comfy again. “You have three seconds to get up or I will pick you up and carry you down the stairs.”

“As if. You’re _literally_ a child, there is no way you’d be able to - HEY PUT ME DOWN!” I started to kick and flail in an attempt to escape his grasp. 

“In my defense, I warned you.”

“Put me down right now! You’ve proven your point.” I rolled my eyes and stopped fighting back

“George! What on earth are you doing to that poor girl?”

“Nothing mum! You told me to get her up but she wasn’t listening, so I brought her down.” 

“Wipe the smirk off your face, Weasley. AND PUT ME DOWN!”

“How did you know I was smirking? You can’t even see me,” He said as he put me on my feet.

“I could hear it in your voice,” I said, looking him in the eyes. “My apologies, Molly. I have never been a morning person.”

“It’s okay dear. Ron isn’t either.” I looked at the youngest Weasley boy with a smile. He shrugged and turned to face his food. I took my seat to his left, then Arthur came in.

“Good morning Weasleys!”

“Good morning dad!” They said in unison.

“And good morning Y/N!”

“Good morning Arthur!”

“How did you sleep?”

“Really well, thanks!”

“Yeah, so well that she didn’t want to wake up this morning!”

“Yeah! George had to carry her down against her will!” _I’m going to murder these boys._

“Is that so?” Arthur let out a chuckle when I nodded my head. He spent the rest of breakfast talking about work the previous night. When everyone had finished they started leaving the table. I wasn’t exactly sure what I wanted to do. I decided to just go back to my room. I sat and thought for a while, not about anything in particular, just whatever came to mind. I felt out of place. At home, I didn’t have much of an option to do anything other than sit in my room, but here, it feels a bit rude. Everyone in this family is so close and seems to enjoy spending time together. _I_ am not a part of this family, though. Being pulled from my thoughts, the door opened.

“Hey, Y/N! Do you want to play a few rounds of quidditch with us?”

“How would that work?

“Well.. Actually, I’m not sure, it would be an odd number.” Fred scratched his neck.

“I was never too good at flying, thank you for the offer though!”

“Will you come watch at least?”

“How about this; I could keep score?”

“Wouldn’t that be a bit boring for you though?”

“Well, it’s certainly less boring than sitting here doing nothing!”

“Fred! Is she coming or not?!”

“She’s gonna keep score for us, don’t get your knickers in a knot, George!” I laughed at the twins’ antics.

“Just let me get dressed and I’ll be right out.” With that, the ginger boy shut the door and walked down the stairs. There was a knock on a door below me and a partially muffled conversation that I could, for the most part, make out.

“Come on, Perce! You can’t stay in your room all summer! Just one round.” My stomach dropped. I wasn’t sure which made me feel worse, the pleading tone of Fred’s voice, or the thought of Percy refusing to leave his room. The Weasleys are so kind and full of love, so why Percy wouldn’t want to hang out with them was beyond me. We’d seem to be better off if we switched families. That thought made my stomach drop lower. _I’m going to have to go ‘home’ at some point._ I had been here for less than a full day and I was already quite fond of this lifestyle. Going home was not going to be easy after spending three months here. It was too early to think about that, though. Quickly, I finished dressing and ran down the stairs. When I made it to the orchard I found myself looking for Percy, who was nowhere to be found. _Prat._ The twins smiled at me, George handing me a little score-keeping tool, and the game began. The teams consisted of two players each. A keeper and a chaser. On one team, Ginny as the chaser- which was quite cute because she was so small. The quaffle was bigger than half of her body! Her keeper was Fred. George was also a keeper to keep the power as even as possible, though Ron.. Well let’s say Ginny had him beat. The way the game played out had been quite funny. Who would’ve known that little eleven-year-old Ginevra Weasley would be so good at an “older kid’s” game? She’ll make a great house player someday. The scores were far from close. Even though he was so high in the air, I could see the frustration on George’s face and let out a chuckle.

“Well, we know Ron won’t be playing quidditch any time soon.” I turned to the eldest Weasley that still lived at home. His face was indifferent.

“ _Shh!_ That’s not very nice.”

“I’m right though, look at the score.” He was right. Ron certainly was not pulling his weight on the team.

“Yeah, but what if he hears you! You could crush the poor kids dreams.” I looked at Percy with as much distaste as I could manage.

“Better sooner than later if you ask me.” His nonchalant manner was starting to get to me.

“You’re a foul git, you know that?”

“No, I’m just realistic.” We both looked up at the game. Ron looked discouraged and Ginny was speeding towards the rings. George caught the quaffle and threw it out to Ron. 

“Come on Ron! You’ve got this!” He looked at me and smiled, a new confidence in his eyes. He sped towards the rings and threw the quaffle. Fred jolted sideways to catch it, but missed it by centimeters. “Yes! Good job, Ron!” The look of pride on his face was enough to make me happy for an eternity. “See, _Percival,_ ” I quipped with a smug face, “all it takes is a little encouragement and someone to believe in you.”

“It was luck, L/N. And don’t call me Percival- especially in that tone, ever again.” His face was still indifferent. I couldn’t read him, but I knew he was upset by the way he spoke.

“Don’t give me a reason to.” There was a slight glare between us before we looked back to the game. Silently cheering on our “teams.” Every time Ginny scored, Percy would look at me with the most annoying smirk. When Ron scored, which was rare, I would scream and whistle for him. In the end Ginny and Fred won, which was expected, but Ron tried his hardest to make a comeback. I engulfed the young Weasley boy in a hug and congratulated him.

“But I lost? Why are you so happy?”

“Because you tried so hard! You were close to making a comeback at the end there! Keep working like you did in that last bit of the game, and you’ll be the best quidditch player out of this sorry lot,” I said smirking at the twins. 

“If anyone is gonna be better than this ‘sorry lot,’ it’ll be Ginny!”

“Yeah Y/N! Did you not see the way she carried this game?”

“Shut it! The both of you.” The twins didn’t say anything further, but from the corner of my eye, I could see Percy open his mouth to speak. “You keep quiet as well!”

“Whatever.” 

“Hey guys, I just had an idea!”

“Oh yeah, what is it Ron?”

“Remember that muggle game dad was telling us about, tag?”

“Yeah what about it?”

“Well, Fred, you're it!” Ron tapped him and took off running. Everything paused for a split moment. Then knowingly we all ran off in separate directions. Percy just watched. Fred tagged George, George tagged Ginny, Ginny tagged Ron, then Ron tagged me. I chased the twins around a bit, but they were too fast. Then a great idea hit me. I started to walk towards Percy. Looking as innocent as possible, I got closer. He stared me down as if to say _‘Don’t. You. Dare.’_ It was too late. He let me get too close before he reacted. I was running full force at him. He was faster than he looked, but he didn’t give himself enough time to get away. 

**Third Person POV**

“Tag!” Y/N could have sworn she had never run faster. Percy was a competitive boy at heart, growing up with 6 siblings, who wouldn’t be? He was also a very fast runner. He was more fit than you’d expect from your typical, nerdy, teenage boy. He would never say it out loud, but he was having fun. For the first time in years, he felt like a kid again. It didn’t matter that he’d be an adult soon. It didn’t matter that he was graduating in a few years. The only thing that mattered to him in that moment was not being the last person that was “it.” A smile appeared across his face. A genuine one. Something nobody, including his family, had seen in a while. He was even _laughing._ They all silently took in the boy's energy. Simply looking at him made everyone involved in the game elated. Everyone’s spirits were so high, it felt surreal to all participants. Y/N took in the boy's appearance. She had never seen him this way before. She had never seen him _truly_ happy and excited. He looked peaceful, and as much as she tried to suppress it, she thought he looked cute. She blushed, pushing the thought away. She had been so lost in her mind that she didn’t realize he had crept up behind her. 

“Tag, you’re it,” he whispered, closer to her ear than either of them had anticipated. Her skin turned red and despite the summer’s heat, goose bumps formed under her skin. Luckily for her, she was previously red from all of the running, so she was the only one that was aware of what had just happened. She would be sure to keep it that way as well. As fast as he had appeared behind her, he was gone. She snapped out of it quickly and ran after the closest red head she could find. They played for what seemed like an eternity. Everyone was tiring out. The last person that got tagged before Molly called them in for lunch was Fred, and he was not taking it with grace. In fact, he was quite upset about it. His family was very amused at how passionate he was about the muggle game. At lunch, the kids all roared about their activities that afternoon. Percy hadn’t spoken that enthusiastically about something in all the years that Y/N had known him. She reveled in this new side of him. For once, his presence wasn’t filling her with dread, but instead, she felt welcomed by him. She knew to enjoy it while it lasted, because like all good things, it would fade eventually. And fade it did. 

After lunch was over everyone had lined up for showers. The smell in the house was absolutely dreadful, due to the boyish odor of sweat and dirt that swarmed everyone’s senses. The twins were the first two in line, since the smell radiating off of them was worse than anyone else. Y/N was after them, being a guest and lady, as Molly had explained to the other three Weasleys. Percy was displeased with this, and went back into his sour disposition, disappearing to his room. Y/N sat in her room waiting for George to tell her he was done in the shower. She washed up quickly, being considerate that there were still people in need of bathing. At home she would’ve spent at least an hour to relax, but that was quite selfish in this situation, so she concluded her shower and got dressed.

**Y/N’s POV**

I made my way down the stairs to Percy’s room and knocked on his door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s just me, I’m done in the shower..” _Why did I trail off like that? Idiot!_

“Okay, thank you.”

“Yep.” I walked back up to Charlie’s room. Strange. _Why do I feel so weird?_ I picked up my wand and secretly used a quick charm to dry my hair. I laid down on the bed, deciding to nap the weird feeling away. 

I jolted awake when Molly yelled that it was time to eat dinner. _Wow. Today has gone by so quickly._ We sat around the table peacefully. It was much quieter than lunch had been. It almost felt awkward. 

“What’s wrong with you lot?”

“I can’t speak for everyone, but I am exhausted.”

“Yeah, mum, I’m still tired from our games earlier.” Molly smiled at the twins.

“Well, tuck in!” With that we all dug into our food. After I was about half way through my plate, the extreme tiredness from today’s activities hit me. I was barely awake, listening to the slight chatter at the table. It got very quiet after a few seconds, which scared me awake. The family around me started laughing as my face burned slightly.

“Sorry, I guess I’m more tired than I thought,” I said with a slight chuckle. I sleepily finished my food and told them I was going to get an early night. Mr. Weasley had been called into work early that night. It was strange that his shift was usually so late, but what can you do? I moseyed up the stairs, my body barely carrying me. As soon as my body hit the bed I was practically out. Today had absolutely drained all of my energy in a great way. I thought back to how much fun I had. Almost being an adult made childish moments of joy like that rare. Even as a kid, I had never felt such a sense of togetherness in one place. Everyone enjoyed themselves. _Percy enjoyed himself. He was absolutely precious._ Stop. I refuse to look at him like that. He is still an insufferable prat and will always be one. _It’s not worth your time, Y/N. He isn’t going to change._


	3. Pinky Promises and Arrogant Little Weasels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've done, so I hope you enjoy!

** Y/N's POV **

I woke up that morning on my own. It was sunrise. I never wake up this early, but I didn’t bother trying to go back to sleep. I crept down the stairs, avoiding the ones I have come to learn squeak. I got to the bottom of steps, thinking I was in the clear. 

“You’re up early.”

“It would seem so.” I wanted to keep my interactions with Percy to a minimum after yesterday. So I continued walking.

“Would you like some coffee?”

“No thank you.”

“Okay.” I walked towards the door. “Where are you going?”

“What does it look like? I’m going outside to watch the sunrise.”

“Why would you want to do that?”

“Because it’s pretty, Percy, are you really so miserable that you’ve never watched a sunrise?”

“I don’t have time to partake in silly things like that.”

“Whatever. I’m going out there before you make me miss it.”

“Whatever.” I left the prickish ginger in the kitchen and walked outside.  _ Yep, back to normal. _ The morning breeze felt nice against my skin. I walked out towards the orchard and took a seat in a clearing and stared at the colors in the sky. 

**Percy’s POV**

I watched her as she walked towards the orchard.  _ Watching the sunrise. Pfft. That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.  _ The sky  _ is  _ quite pretty though.  _ Whatever. I don’t have time for this. _ As soon as the coffee finished brewing, I walked back to my room. I sat at my desk, ready to start my research into the ministry and it’s jobs for the day, but I kept getting distracted. The sky was awakening in front of me. I had never stopped to watch the sunrise despite being up every morning before there was any light over the house. I looked back down to where Y/N had sat. She was laying on her back now, looking straight at the sky. I could make out the soft smile resting on her lips. She looked so peaceful. I got the urge to go sit with her. I don’t know where it came from because, quite honestly, I can’t stand her.  _ Spoiled little rich girl. Probably thinking about how she’d rather be home in her big house with her stupid.. What do rich people have? Oh forget it.  _ The urge was still there. I stood by the window looking down at her. “Must be nice to be an only child. Parents probably give her all of their time and attention. Probably  _ love her. _ ” I cringed at the last bit I said. It always stung realizing I wasn’t as loved as my siblings, or very much at all for that reason. I took a long sip of my black coffee, finishing it. I decided I was going to go sit with her. I walked downstairs and set my cup by the muggle machine father had brought home one day. I looked out the window and realized she wasn’t out there anymore. I heard the door open behind me.

“Stalking me, Weasley?”

“As if. You're about as interesting as my left foot. I was coming down to get another cup of coffee.”

“That’s why you were staring out the window that leads directly to where I was?”

“Okay, big head.”

“ _ You’re  _ calling  _ me  _ a big head? You’re the one that acts like you’re better than everyone because you’re a  _ prefect. _ ”

“I do not!”

“Do too!”

“Do not!”

“Do not what? Are you two at it already?”

“Butt out, George. I was just saying that  _ Percival  _ has no room to call me a big head when he’s the most arrogant twat I have ever met. All because he’s a stupid prefect.”

“First of all, do not call me Percival. Secondly, maybe  _ I am  _ better than you. I mean we all know you could never be a prefect. You’re middle of the class if that, and you most certainly don’t have the discipline for it.”

“Godric, Percy, a little much?”

“No, George, it’s fine. He’s stuck in a fantasy world where people look up to him and listen to him  _ as if _ he’s important, when in reality he’s so  _ insufferable _ that people only listen to him to get him to leave.” I can not believe she said that. 

“At least I’m not a  _ spoiled little rich kid _ that is going to live off of my parents money for the rest of my life! At least I actually have work ethic and a plan for my life outside of Hogwarts! And at least I was brought up to respect people!”

“Oh yeah, terribly respectful,  _ Percy.  _ I sure feel it. You know  _ nothing  _ about me OR my family. Don’t act like my life is all glamorous when you don’t know the half of it. You’re just so  _ insecure _ that the moment ANYONE takes a dig at your ego you feel the need to belittle them. I hope it makes you feel better, Percy. Hope you feel like you’re on top of the fuckin’ world.”

**Y/N’s POV**

I can’t fucking believe him.  _ Arrogant little weasel.  _ I marched up the stairs with tears in my eyes, ignoring George’s shouts for me to come back. 

“Wait to go, Perce, you upset her!”

“She started it!” I passed Molly before I walked into my room.

“Are you okay, dear?”

“Yeah, I just got in a fight with Percy.”

“Oh no, what did he say?”

“It’s no big deal, Molly, really.” 

“Okay..” I turned and shut the door and heard running down the stairs. “PERCIVAL IGNATIUS WEASLEY WHAT DID YOU SAY?” For some reason that is what made me burst into tears. I didn’t want him to get in trouble.  _ No, that wasn’t it.  _ I didn’t want to bring the family into our petty argument.  _ Ignatius. Even his middle name is pretentious, it’s like they knew.  _ I laughed slightly, but reverted back to sobbing. This went on for a little while longer until I heard a knock at the door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Percy.”

“Come to insult me some more?”

“No. I came to apologize.”

“Well, I look like shit right now, so no.”

“Do you look any different from this morning?”

“Are you implying that I’m ugly?” 

“I never said that! I just- Ugh! Why are you being so difficult? Can you just open the door so I can apologize and get it over with.”

“If you don’t mean it, then it’s worthless to me. You’re obviously being forced to apologize so just leave.”

“For the love of Merlin-” He opened the door.

“Get out!” He rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him. I didn’t bother to move from the fetal position I was in.

**Percy’s POV**

_ Oh no.. She’s been crying.  _ “Y/N I-”

“What, Percy? You what?”

“I didn’t realize I actually hurt your feelings.. I never meant to make you.. Cry..”

“Well, you did. But that’s over with, so get your apology done with and get out so we can go back to avoiding each other as much as possible.”

“Y/N that’s not fair. You said some hurtful things too, you know.”  _ No, Percy. Don’t get mad again. Breathe.  _ “Look. I am sorry for making you upset. I’d like to at least be on civil terms with you.”

“Civil. When have  _ we _ ever been civil. We’ve been distant enemies since fourth year and you know it.”

“Must you be so bloody complicated! Just accept the apology and move on.”

“Just because someone apologizes does NOT mean I have to accept it.”

“Godric, help me.”

“You can’t even apologize without being an arrogant git,” she scoffed. She sat up and looked at me, and in the nicest way possible,  _ she did look like shit right now.  _ I felt the pit of guilt in my stomach grow as I looked at her tear-stained face. I have never made someone cry before. At least not because I hurt them. I sighed and looked into her puffy eyes.

“Y/N, I am legitimately sorry. Looking at you is making me feel awful because I know it’s my fault. I have never made someone cry like this before and I feel horrible. Even though we don’t particularly care for each other, I would never want to purposefully make you feel..”

“Like shit?”

“Yeah.. Like shit.” She chuckled a bit and I smiled back.

“I  _ gueessss  _ I’m sorry too,”  _ Oh no, there’s a glint in her eye, “Percival Ignatius Weasley.” _ She got a huge smirk on her face. I could feel me face heating up in embarrassment.

“Must you?”

“I must.” She laughed, an actual laugh this time, and my heart fluttered.  _ Wait, what? No, that was a coincidence.  _ “Enemies?” She giggled, holding out her hand.

“Enemies,” I said with a smile, shaking her hand. We both shared a laugh after that. 

“All jokes aside, Percy, Thank you for genuinely apologizing, and things got out of hand. So, if you took anything  _ I said  _ to heart, I am sorry.”

“Apology accepted.”

“Now get out.”

“Okay, okay. I’m leaving.  _ Beat you down to breakfast!”  _ She jumped out of bed and came zooming past me. She almost fell flat on her face, and I almost laughed. I beat her to the table and she huffed.

“Not fair! You got a head start  _ and _ breakfast isn’t ready yet.”

“I see you two have made up!” 

“Yeah, we did.”

“How are you feeling dear?”

“I’m ok now, Molly, thank you!”

“Of course.”

**Third Person POV**

They all sat and ate breakfast together.  _ Yes, this all happened before breakfast.  _ Fred had asked what was wrong with Y/N’s face and Molly had given him a good whack. She chided him and the rest of the day continued as normal. It was actually a pretty average day. Y/N had taken a nap, she was exhausted from crying. She was woken up for lunch by Fred and groggily went to get food. 

“Well, good morning sleepyhead!”

“Yeah, yeah, morning I guess.”

“How are you feeling, dear?”

“I’m okay, thanks Molly.”

“Of course, and it won’t happen again,” she got closer and whispered, “and if it does, come straight to me and I’ll take care of it.” She backed up and sent me a wink. I giggled and looked down at my plate.

“Hey, Y/N. Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, Perce, I’m good.” I gave him a slight smile.  _ Is he blushing? No… _

“Percy! Your face is all red!”

“Yeah,  _ Perce! _ Does our little Percy have a crush?”

“On our dear Y/N?” Ginny and Ron oohed at the twins’ pestering. Y/N just laughed and watched as Percy’s face grew redder, but this time out of anger.

“Must you lot amuse yourselves by creating ridiculous scenarios that are less likely to happen than.. Than.. Ugh never mind! Mom, tell them to leave me alone!”

“Oh, Percy. They’re just having a bit of fun.”

“Yeah.  _ At my expense. _ ” He felt cornered. He felt  _ alone. Maybe he’d be better off if he was alone. Maybe  _ **_everyone else_ ** _ would be better off without him.  _ This isn’t the first time the curly-headed boy had thought this. This probably isn’t even the fiftieth, five-hundredth or perhaps even one thousandth. These thoughts have been haunting him since he was 13. He couldn’t escape the feeling that he was unwanted.

“Guys, leave him alone.”

“Why, L/N? You his girlfriend now?”

“No! No, but can’t you see that he’s uncomfortable?”

“Don’t waste your breath, Y/N, I’m used to it.” She shot him a sympathetic look, but his eyes didn’t leave the table. She shot a glare at the other Weasley kids, and a worried glance to Molly. Everyone settled and Molly served the food.  _ Is no one going to check on him?  _ Percy had always been reserved when eating. Today it was as if he hadn't eaten in years. No one in his family had ever seen him eat like that. He was feeling sick from the speed he was shoving food into his mouth. He wasn’t about to slow down. He needed away from these people.  _ His family. Some family! They care about Y/N more than me and she isn’t even a part of this  _ **_family._ ** Percy stood as he swallowed his last bite. The force behind his movement sent his chair flying backwards. Y/N and Molly flinched.

“Percy?”

“No, no. Don’t try to act like you’re all worried about me now. Just.. Just don’t.” He marched up the stairs and Molly looked shocked. He had never talked to her like that.  _ Where did my sweet little boy go? _ She teared up.

“Mom?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, boys, I’m okay. Just.. Finish eating and go to your rooms.”

“You two should apologize to him once he’s calmed down.”

“We were just messing with him!”

“He shouldn’t take it so hard!”

“Molly.. I know you made him apologize to me earlier, can you make them apologize to him, please?”

“Boys, you really should say you’re sorry.” That ended the conversation. Y/N couldn’t bring herself to finish eating. There was a sour taste left in her mouth. She stood up and went up the stairs.

**Y/N’s POV**

I stopped outside of his door, debating if I should check on him. I sighed and lifted my hand to lightly knock on the door.

“Perce?”

“Go. Away.”

“Please, just.. Can I come in?” He swung the door open and it scared me. He looked absolutely unhinged and angry. He stepped to the side to let me walk in. He shut the door behind us loudly, making me flinch again. He then proceeded to pace. I hesitantly reached my hand out to put on his shoulder. He spun to face me. “I’m really sorry they treated you like that Percy, you don’t deserve that.” His eyes began to water. I felt my heart breaking.

“If it were anyone else, including y-you,” he stuttered in anger. “Anyone else, Mom would’ve been down their throat to stop the situation. B-but when it’s m-me.” He sniffled, he was breaking in front of me. “S-she doesn’t care about me.” That sent him over the edge. I engulfed him in a hug and he slumped into me, crying into my shoulder. “Why.. Why d-doesn’t s-she l-love me?”

“Percy! How dare you? That woman would drive off the earth for any of you! You’re talking out of your arse right now!” I tucked my head into him and held him closer. “Shh, you’re just upset right now. You don’t want to go saying stuff like that willy-nilly.”

“I just wish- wish she t-treated me like the rest of them. She even t-treats you better. It’s like you’ve replaced me, like she actually wants you here. Like she’d  _ rather  _ have you here.” I slowly walked us to the bed to sit. He stayed curled into me. I shushed him and rubbed his back. I nuzzled the side of my face into his hair as he slowly started to settle.

“Percy, your family loves you SO, so much. They treat you differently, well the same and differently, because you are different. You’re the black sheep of the family. That doesn’t make you any less important. You’re just so mature and business-like that you’re an easy target. You get worked up easily. They are so used to being like this to everyone else that they don’t realize how bad it hurts you. It’s their way of having fun with each other. Most people would take anything the twins say with a grain of salt and throw it back in their face. To you it feels like a personal attack because you’re the different one.” We both let out a shaky breath. “They really do love you, Percy, they just don’t know how to interact with you in a way that’s fun for everyone. I do think it’s bullshit that you’re just expected to take it though. I guess that’s because you’re the oldest in the hou-”

“Please.. Stop talking.”

“O-oh… Sorry.” He remained silent in my arms. At this point he had stopped crying. He was trying to even out his breath and stop shaking. I placed a hand in his hair and lightly twirled one of his curls in my finger. He didn’t object so I continued to play with the ginger's hair.

“That feels.. Nice..” I chuckled in response. He adjusted himself so that he was beside me with his head on my shoulder, rather than wrapped in my embrace. “Thank you.. It means a lot to me that you came to check on me. And helped me calm down.”

“Of course, you deserve it,  _ Perce. _ ” I moved my hand up to his hair to ruffle it.

“Hey! You’re gonna tangle it!” I laughed at his antics.

“My bad, my bad.” I turned to look at him and met his eyes. My breath hitched for a second. “Uh.. They really do love you, Percy.  _ I promise. _ ” I held out my pinky and he looked at it quizzically. “It’s a pinky promise, link your pinky with mine.”

“Why?”

“It’s stronger than a normal promise.”

“I’m not doing that, that’s silly.”

“Just do it, you stick-in-the-mud!” And with that he linked his pinky.

“Now what?” I brought our pinkies up to my lips and laid a light kiss on them.

“You seal it. At least that’s how my Nan taught me. It was a big thing we used to do. Always made me feel better. Plus,  _ she never broke a pinky promise. _ ”

“Do I have to kiss them.”

“Yes, obviously.” He rolled his eyes, but hastily laid a small peck on our latched fingers and looked away, embarrassed. I giggled and unlinked our pinkies. I stood up and gave him another hug, ruffled his hair, and kissed him on the top of his head. Then I realized what I did and swiftly left the room with a faint,  _ “Hope you feel better, Perce.” _

**Third Person POV**

He sat there, baffled.  _ Did she just.. Kiss me? _ He felt his face grow hot at the thought. He hadn’t been in a relationship since he and Penelope broke up. In fact, he hadn’t even  _ thought _ about getting in another relationship since. He decided when they split to swear off love to avoid getting hurt again. It was about midway into the previous school year. He started to really clamp down on people. It’s when his need to be in control really kicked in.  _ I mean, he had lost control of everything else in his life, he needed some stability. _ And he got that from being a strict prefect. Growing up in a house with six siblings really limited any control or stability you could have. Plus, it was a never-ending competition for attention, which Percy rarely got. The only reason he cared so much about being a prefect was because he saw how proud Molly and Arthur had been of Bill and Charlie when they were prefects. He didn’t want to disappoint them and he definitely enjoyed his ‘fifteen minutes of fame’ as some would say.  _ Was Y/N serious when she said people only listened to me to get me to go away? _ His eyes brimmed with tears again. He just wanted people to like him. God, he  _ really _ wanted people to like him. He wasn’t like his brothers. They got on well with everyone. He had a hard time reading people. His priorities would seem jumbled to anyone that wasn’t him. To him it was very important that his ducks were in a row. His row probably was more of a zigzag to others. His best friend at school, Oliver Wood, had never judged this, but his priorities were not ‘normal’ either. That’s why they got along so well. There was a mutual understanding that they found different things the most important. They would blab for hours about the things they enjoyed and never got tired of each other. They balanced each other out; Oliver tried to make sure Percy had fun every once in a while and Percy made sure Oliver got his school work done and stayed out of trouble.

Percy was confused.  _ Why did she kiss me? I thought we were enemies? _ Quite frankly, Y/N was thinking the exact same thing.  _ Why  _ **_did_ ** _ she kiss him?  _ She sat on her bed with her head in her hands. She was embarrassed. Usually she wasn’t the type to do something so bold, despite being a Gryffindor. She was just as confused as Percy.  _ Literally this morning we were at each other's throats? I wanted to keep our interactions to a minimum then, I kiss him? What am I doing?  _ She laid on her back, a headache starting to form. She stared at the ceiling and just let her mind race. Percy, a floor below her, copied her actions unknowingly, though he was much more somber than her. The tears that appeared in his eyes silently rolled down his face. Occasionally, one would fall in his ear, making him cringe. He really resented feeling confused, it made him feel as if his life was falling apart and made him panic. He wiped his eyes and sat up.  _ I need to continue my research.  _ And like that he shut off the part of his brain that made him worry and fret. With one last fleeting thought,  _ ‘I hate her,’ _ he got to work. He didn’t hate her, he was smart enough to know that, though he did hate that she confused him. He hated the way she was so unpredictable, and he  _ hated _ when she said his full name in that patronizing tone she would use, joking or not.

The rest of the day went as usual. Dinner was quiet and awkward, especially with the tension between Percy and Y/N. Nobody mentioned it, for Percy’s sake. The family was still in shock from his outburst earlier.

“Hey, Perce?” Fred was the one who broke the silence, drawing everyone's attention to him. “I’m sorry about earlier.. It was all light hearted, truly!”

“Yeah, I’m sorry too. We should have let it go when you asked,” George piped in.

“Thank you..”

“Percy, I’m sorry as well. I should have told them to knock it off when you asked.”

“It’s ok, mom. I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

“It’s okay dear, don’t you worry about it. Oh, and Perce?”

“Yeah?”

_ “I love you.” _

_ “I love you too, mom.”  _ His siblings joined in expressing their love for him and his face lit up. Poor Arthur had no clue what was going on, but he jumped in on the ‘I love yous’ immediately. Surely, he would cry happily after dinner, but right now he couldn’t. If he did, he worried they would figure out that he thought they didn’t love him. Y/N watched happily as the young boy smiled. She was happy that they had told him they loved him. She would never tell him that she had told Molly that he felt unloved, or that it broke his mom’s heart to hear that. She would never tell him that she had to console his mother and comfort her the way she had done to him earlier in the day. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. She just hoped he realized just how much they care about him and wanted him. After all,  _ he deserved it. _


	4. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick A/N: This chapter contains triggering content around PTSD and child @buse. It is also significantly longer than my other chapters because a lot happens. Anyways!! Enjoy!!

Percy woke up in a cold sweat. He had fallen asleep crying because his family expressed their love for him. He had woken up from a gruesome nightmare about his family. Specifically Fred. He saw a very graphic depiction of his death. It was years from now. The sky was grey seemingly from ash and smoke rather than because of the weather. His whole family was at Hogwarts. From that alone, he knew something was wrong. It smelled of death and fire. He stood there dueling someone he couldn’t quite make out. The next thing he knew there was an explosion that sent everyone off into different directions. As soon as air refilled his lungs he stood up, running to gather his family members.  _ Where is Fred? _ He began to panic and looked to George. Fred wasn’t with him. Everyone realized that he had gone missing and they ran around looking under piles of rubble and sediment.  _ No..  _ “No, no, no! No! Fred! NO!” And that is when he woke up. He sputtered and choked from the pure shock of the dream. Loud sobs escaped him. He couldn’t even think about silencing them. Y/N heard the boys strangled cries and jumped out of bed, running to make sure the ginger boy was okay. He had heard her coming, but didn’t have the ability to compose himself. The door slammed open revealing the young girl.

“Perce? Are you-” He threw himself into her arms and sobbed into her shoulder. 

“Y/N it.. It felt s-so real.” He was interrupted by his own wails and could barely form a sentence. He went on babbling and sobbing. “Y/N.. Fred.. He.. He died! It was my fault. It was a-all my fault!”

“Shh.. shh it’s okay Percy. Fred is okay. You’re going to wake the whole house. Shh.” She rubbed his back and cooed comforting words into his ear as he continued on. “Hey, hey, shh.. I’ll go check on him, okay? Would that make you feel better? I can wake him up and bring him over here for you to see, okay?” He sniffled and nodded. “Just wait here-” She ripped off the soft house robe she had thrown on amidst her journey to his room. “Hold this. Just run your fingers on the fabric, hold it like a stuffed animal. I’ll be back with Fred.”

**Y/N’s POV**

I made quick and silent steps across the hall. I was filled with a sort of urgency I hadn’t felt before.  _ How did they not wake up? _ I cracked the door open and snuck over to Fred, pushing him. “Fred..  _ psst!  _ Fred!” I slapped him on the cheek a little harder than intended and the ginger boy rose from his bed, groaning. “ _ Shh, don’t wake George. I need you to come with me. _ ”

“Why.. Bloody hell what time is it?”

“Not a clue, but it’s Percy. He’s in hysterics over a nightmare he had. I told him I’d bring you to him so he knew you were alive, come on!” Fred groggily stood up and rubbed his eyes. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind me.

“Bloody hell he’s just across the hall, slow down.” Percy sat on the bed with his knees to his chest and my robe balled up in his arms, petting the fabric like I had told him to.

_ “Perce…” _ He jumped upwards and walked over to his younger brother and grabbed his face to get a closer look and verify I had brought the right twin. Then, he threw his arms around him and started crying again.

“Percy? What happened?”

“I-I had a dream.. You died. I- It was my fault, I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, it wasn’t real, okay? I’m alive. I’m right here, Perce.” The tired twin held his brother closely until he stopped sniffling. “You going to be okay if I go back to bed?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay now. Thank you… I-I love you Freddie.” He cringed saying that last bit.

“Love you too, Perce. Goodnight.”

“Night..” I stayed there with my feet planted on the floor. For a moment I didn’t know what I should do. I watched as Percy took a seat, picking up the robe and resuming his former position. I sighed and moved to sit beside him. I placed my arm over his shoulders and leaned my head on him. We sat in total silence as I used the hand wrapped around his shoulder to draw mindless shapes on his arm. After a minute or so he leaned into me. “Y/N… Thank you..” His voice was barely a whisper.

“Don’t worry about it. I was worried something had happened.”

“Worried about me, huh?” He let out a dry laugh and turned his head to look at me.

“ _ No _ , I was worried  _ something  _ had happened _. _ It just so happened to be you. I would’ve done this for anyone.” I scoffed at him, but as soon as my eyes met his we both let out a chuckle. I pushed him slightly, like I had initially done to Fred in an attempt to wake him up. “ _ Okay.  _ Maybe I was a  _ little _ worried about you. I mean, I’ve never heard such gut-wrenching cries from anyone, especially you.. You sounded hurt and I-.. I couldn’t just leave it be. I had to make sure you were okay.”

“Well, thank you regardless.. You were here and still took your time to make me feel better despite it being like 03:00. I’m sorry for waking you up..”

“I don’t mind as long as it’s for a good reason.”

“A nightmare is a good reason?”

“Well, yeah. Especially when you have a panic attack because of them.”

“Panic attack?”

“Yeah, it's like.. Connected to anxiety. Similar symptoms to a heart attack. It makes it super hard to disconnect what is real and what isn’t. The most you can do to help is try to ground the person.”

“Like,  _ ground them,  _ ground them?”

“No, Percy. Have I grounded you as a punishment?” Sarcasm dripped from my voice.

“...No..”

“It’s like ‘get their feet back on the ground.’ So like a tight hug, though that shouldn’t be the first move unless they tell you it’s okay, but you hugged me first. Then sensory things, hence why I told you to hold and caress my robe.” His head looked down at his hands that were still feeling up the material. He blushed and turned away. 

“I must look like a child right now,” He scoffed.

“No, Percy. I don’t think you look like a child. Everyone has nightmares that feel real. It’s okay.”

“Thank you..”

“Stop thanking me. I might get sick at how nice you’re being.” He looked worriedly over my face as if he was trying to decipher if I meant that. “Relax, it was just a joke. You’re welcome, Percy, and I’ll have you know: I wouldn’t hesitate to do this again.”

“Than- Um.. Yeah, okay.” I giggled at him.

“You feel better?”

“Yes.”

“Is it okay if I go back to bed? I mean I can stay if you’d li-”

“Yeah, I’ll be okay. You need your sleep.”

“Okay, thank you. If you need anything come wake me up, okay?”

“Yeah.. Okay..” I turned to leave his room when he stopped me. “Wait- your robe!” He stood to walk over, but I interrupted him.

“Just keep it for tonight. In case you need it again, you know?”

“Oh.. Okay.. Goodnight, Y/N..”

“Goodnight.” I shut his door behind me and tiredly went to my room.

**Percy’s POV**

I sat back down and watched as she shut the door, balling up her robe and holding it close to me.  _ Wow.. _ I smiled as I replayed what just happened. A feeling I hadn’t had since I was younger hit me in the stomach.  _ Bloody hell.. Aren’t I a bit too old for butterflies?  _ I sighed and laid on my back, robe still in hand, and stared at the ceiling. Absentmindedly, I began to stroke the plush fabric again. It was comforting.  _ Grounding. _ I wondered to myself where Y/N had learned about all that.  _ Does she have panic attacks too?  _ A lot of questions raced through my head. I rolled on to my side and crawled under the covers.  _ Her robe smells like her. Vanilla… Peppermint and.. What is that last scent? _ I took a deep breath and then blushed as I realized what I had just done.  _ Stop being a creep, Percy. _ I settled into a comfortable position, trying to decide what the last smell was. I felt my eyes getting heavy and just before I fell asleep, it hit me:  _ coconut. _

**~Time Skip~**

I woke up from a much more pleasant dream that morning. I took in a deep breath and jumped at the familiar yet unfamiliar smell that filled my nose. I looked around for where the smell came from then looked in my arms.  _ Y/N’s robe. _ I calmed myself and stood up. It was still dark out as usual. I stretched my back and arms and walked down the stairs to brew some coffee. As I reached the bottom of the steps I saw a very sleepy-looking Y/N. “Hey, you okay?” She jumped and let out a small yelp. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you..”

“It’s okay, I just didn’t hear you come down.”

“Why are you awake so early?”

“Oh.. I never went back to sleep..”

“Why not?”

“I- uh.. I just couldn’t sleep..” 

“Are you sure.. You sound hesitant?”

“Yeah.. It’s okay.” She wasn’t looking at me. I slid into the seat next to her, searching her face for any tell of what she was feeling. She sighed and met my eyes. “I-  _ Godric this is so stupid.  _ I stayed up to make sure you.. Didn’t have another nightmare…” Her head dropped downward to look at the table.

“You Idiot. Go to bed, I’m up for the day now. Get some sleep.” She smiled at me.

“What time is it?”

“Like 05:00, why?”

“Come watch the sunrise with me!”

“Oh, not this again!”

“Come on, please?” I sighed, acting as if I hadn't been thinking about watching the sunrise with her since yesterday morning.

“Let my coffee finish brewing.” She nodded. We waited in silence as the muggle machine gurgled. After a minute or so it was done brewing. I grabbed a cup and filled it. “Do you want any?” She walked over to me and grabbed my cup, sniffing it.

“What does it taste like?”

“Well it’s quite bitte-”

“Ew, that is nasty! How do you drink that?!” I laughed.

“You get used to it.”

“No, you just have awful, boring taste.”

“Hey!” Before I could protest she had my wrist in her hand, gently dragging me outside. We walked out to where she had sat yesterday. “Y/N.. The grass is wet.”

“It’s not like you’ll melt.” I rolled my eyes and remained standing as she plopped on the damp grass. My socks were soaked. I took them off in disgust at the feeling. Y/N laughed up at me. “Aaand that is why you don’t wear socks outside in the morning. I looked to her feet and surely enough, she didn’t have socks on. I sighed, realizing it was going to be awhile before anything happened. I finally gave in and took a seat on the ground, about a foot away from her. Silence overcame us. I occasionally sipped my coffee. I felt her staring at me.

“What?”

“I still can’t believe you’re drinking that. It tastes like licking an ashtray.” We both chortled and I looked at her thoughtfully.

“And how would you know that?” She tensed and looked away, chewing on her bottom lip. My stomach churned.

“Well,” She interrupted herself with a wry laugh, “Despite how kind my mother  _ seems, _ she is an exceedingly wicked person when it comes to punishments.” I gulped and looked down into my cup.

“Oh..” She grabbed the mug from my hand and downed the rest of the liquid and cringed. “Why would you do that if you don’t like the taste?”

“Out of spite.” She handed back the empty cup. I looked at her and she smiled coolly. It’s so hard to read her.

**Third Person POV**

Though he couldn’t figure her out, she could, for the most part, read him like a book. She had always excelled in reading people and knowing how they feel. Right now she took in Percy’s appearance.  _ He’s confused.  _ She thought. “Don’t think of it too much, Perce. It was a long time ago. I’ve just learned to be obedient and compliant so I don’t get punished anymore.” He didn’t respond, instead he just looked up to the sky, which had begun to change colors. She followed his gaze and giggled. He looked towards her and smiled, looking back at the sky, she laid on her back, the way she did yesterday. He shook his head, knowing that he was going to give in and lay down, but trying to prolong it as long as he could. He set his empty cup to the side and laid down. She gasped. “Oh.. My.. Godric.. Is  _ the _ Percy Weasley laying in the  _ wet _ grass to watch a  _ sunrise _ with his  _ enemy _ ?!”

“Shut up, L/N. I won’t hesitate to leave you out here on your own.”

“You know you’re enjoying this, shove off!” She was right. He loved watching as the sky came to life above them. The world felt still, as if nothing else mattered. Silence engulfed them as Y/N flopped her left arm out to her side, silently hoping Percy would follow her action like he had done with everything else thus far. He had seen her do this action out of the corner of his eye. He took in a shaky breath and reached his right arm out for her left. Their hands seemingly interlaced on their own. Both had let out a shaky breath that they had been holding on to. The sky seemed to react to their shy interaction. The sun came up from the trees, blinding the pair. Y/N sat up, followed by Percy. She glanced to their intertwined fingers and ran her thumb over his knuckles. He watched her movements before their eyes met adoringly. She whispered out a thanks to him and he responded with a breathy ‘No problem.’ A car was heard above.  _ Arthur was home from work. _ The pair separated in a panic as they sat, trying to not look suspicious. Percy stood up, reaching a hand out to her. She took it shyly and stood up. He grabbed his cup and damp socks as they walked inside. Everyone was awake.  _ Oh no. _

“Beautiful sunrise, huh? What do you two think, oh wait, you were probably too busy snogging each other to notice!” She had grabbed the mug from Percy’s hand, raising it at the twin she had woken up earlier that morning. Molly gave a swift smack to his head. 

“Y/N… Put the mug down..” George certainly didn't want to provoke her the way his twin had. Her knuckles were white as she glared at him, slowly resting the ceramic on the table. Her fist balled up as soon as it was out of her grasp. Fred gulped and turned his gaze down, but couldn’t keep his laughter in. She lurched across the table grabbing the ginger by his hair. Everyone jumped to separate the two. 

“Watch your mouth around me, Fred. I’m not afraid to beat you senseless!”

“Whoa, whoa, Y/N?!” She turned to face Percy and let her fists relax. She sighed and rubbed her face. 

“I’m sorry, Fred, and everyone else. I have been awake since 03:00 and I am not in the mood to be taunted this early. I’d say it won’t happen again, but I don’t make promises I’m not positive I can keep.” Percy thought of the previous day where the H/C (hair color, in this situation, blonde, brunette, ginger etc.) had pinky promised, something she seemed to hold in the highest regards as far as promises were concerned, that his family loved him. Surely enough, his family told him they loved him that night. He chuckled and she whipped her head to glare at him.  _ “What?” _

“What did I do?!”

“Nothing. Never mind.” She grumpily flopped in her seat and Percy looked around his tense family for a hint. Nobody had a clue. What was actually wrong with her was that she was having flashbacks of her mothers treatment of her. She was in a state of anguish at the fleeting thoughts she wasn’t able to escape. She zoned out as breakfast was served. 

“Are you okay, dear?” Arthur said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and for a second pure fear ran across her face before she realized where she was.

“Sorry, sorry… Bad memories.. I- I..” She looked down and started pushing food around her plate with her fork. “Sorry..” Her voice cracked as she quickly wiped the stray tears that stung her eyes.

“Want to talk about it, love?” The young girl snapped her attention to Molly, eyes wild in bewilderment.

“No, I- I can’t talk about it. I’ll get in trouble. I-”

“Who are you going to get in trouble by?”

“I’m afraid I’ve said too much already.” She chuckled, trying to cover the pain she felt. Everyone looked worried for the young girl, but none of them knew what to do. “If you’ll excuse me.. I’m not really hungry right now, though breakfast looks lovely today, Molly.” The eldest woman in the house nodded sympathetically at her.

“Wait to go Percy, you were so bad you made her sick!”

“Frederick Gideon Weasley! You knock it off right now!”

“Yeah Fred, if anyone made her sick it was you!”

“How?!”

“Because you upset her!”

“I was just messing with her! And if you don’t remember I was talking about you snogging her, which would mean she got sick at the thought of kissing you if it was my fault!” This time it was Percy leaping at the smartass that was his brother.

“Enough! Both of you to your rooms, NOW!” They grumbled and bickered the whole way, separating at the top of the steps on the second floor. 

Percy paced around his room angrily, Fred flopped on his bed, back down, throwing a ball in the air and catching it repeatedly, and poor Y/N sat curled in a corner, blank expression, with tears flowing freely down her face. Below them, the other Weasleys were tense and silent, finishing up their meals.

“George, why don’t you take Ginny and Ron outside and find something to do?”

“Sure thing, Mum. Come on you lot! Let’s teach you some flying techniques!”

“You be careful! If they get hurt I will strand you on the roof George!”

“It’ll be fine, Mum!”

Back to our young Y/N. She sat eerily still, staring at her door. She remained unblinking, barely breathing, tears still falling. She was trying to be as unknown as she could. Her eyes fooled her. She didn’t see Charlie Weasley’s bedroom, no, she saw her room. Big and neat. Light purple walls, big queen sized bed with a canopy top and white frame, purple sheets and comforter. In her head she was in a corner behind her desk, around the age of five. Her body began to tremble as the worst part of this memory came up. 

**Y/N’s POV**

**!!!Trigger Warning!!!**

My mother bursted through the door. I curled as tightly as I could into the corner. “You selfish little bitch!” She pulled me up by my hair and threw me towards the bed, my back cracking as I hit the foot board. I choked and gasped trying to get air into my lungs. As I struggled, a hand harshly came in contact with my face. I knew better than to cry, or make any sound for that matter. I sat in an egg-like shape, protecting myself however I could. She gripped the back of my neck and pulled me to my feet. She angled my head to look deep into her eyes. Her breath smelled of cigarettes and alcohol. She snarled at me with a sickening grin. “I wish I never had you.” She let go of my neck only to forcefully grab my jaw. “If I knew my daughter was going to be such a little, _wretched,_ **_cunt,_** I would have never had a kid in the first place.” She laughed sarcastically, striking me again with the hand that had her giant, diamond wedding ring on it. I instinctively brought my hand to my face and she grabbed my wrist, twisting it back. A loud crack sounded through the room and I almost let a scream fall from my lips, but I knew how bad it would be if I reacted. She sobered up in that moment and screamed for my dad. “Y/D/N! HURRY! IT’S Y/N! SHE’S HURT!” He apparated to the room before mom had time to change her position to look innocent.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR DAUGHTER?” He was furious. 

“You think  _ I  _ did this?! What is wrong with you?!”

“LOOK AT HOW YOU’RE HOLDING HER WRIST! GET AWAY FROM HER!” He ripped her off of me with such force that she had flown into my desk. I refused to let out any sort of reaction. “What did she do to you…  _ My baby.. I’m so sorry!”  _ He wailed in my arms and had no clue that Mom was coming up behind him.

_ “Dad.. DAD!”  _ He turned to see Mom lifting the chair that usually sat at my desk. He braced himself over me and the sound of the chair snapping followed. He stood up, red in the face and told me to leave the room. Mom looked at me with pleading eyes. 

“No, no, Y/N stay in here. He’s going to hurt me, please don’t leave.”

“I’m not going to hurt her Y/N. LEAVE!” I hesitated, but scurried out.

“YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS YOU BITCH!”

“DON’T YOU DARE TALK TO  _ MY _ DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!” I ran to my usual hiding spot that I wasn’t able to get to earlier. I crouched in the small alcove and waited. Ellie, our house elf, came up to me, eyes teary.

“It’ll be okay Miss L/N. May I see your hand.” She was young for a house elf, but she was good at her job. I shakily rested my disfigured hand in her smaller ones. She sobbed out, bashing her head on the brick wall in front of us. “I should have protected Miss Y/N. I’m so sorry.” 

“Ellie.. Shh, it’s okay,  _ be quiet. _ ” She complied, sniffling one last time.

“Take a deep breath.”

“Why?” Before I got the chance to breathe she jerked my hand forward. My unaffected hand flew to my mouth. I bit down on the fleshy part of my thumb to muffle my scream. Ellie started to cry again, but realigned my wrist once more, cringing. I had tears rolling down my face for the first time that night.

“It’s okay, Miss L/N, that was the worst of it, I promise.” I nodded and unclenched my jaw as I tasted blood. She used her powers to heal and cast my wrist. She took my other hand and summoned some bandages for it. I stayed in the alcove for a few days. Ellie snuck me food when she had time, which wasn’t often. Mum kept her busy, knowing she would help me if she had the time. Ellie got beat really bad for not disclosing my hiding spot and it made me sick.

“Y/N?” I looked around for the voice that I didn’t recognize. I cowered into the darkest corner of the alcove. “Y/N? It’s Percy.. Are you okay?”  _ Percy.. Percy.. Where do I know that name… _

**Percy’s POV**

I sat on my bed, having cooled down from breakfast. I sighed.  _ I need to check on Y/N.. No that’ll make things worse, you need to distance yourself. No, she wasn’t okay, go check on her.  _ My eyes landed on her robe.  _ Perfect. _ I neatly folded it and tucked it under my arm, carefully going up the stairs preparing my excuse for going to her room. I knocked on her door, but got no response. “Y/N?” I knocked again with no answer.  _ Maybe she’s asleep, she does tend to nap between breakfast and lunch. No, something feels off. _ “Y/N? It’s Percy..” I quietly opened the door to find her scrunched up in a corner. Her expression was blank and tears stained her face.  _ Is she breathing? _ It looked like someone had used a stunning spell on her. “Are you okay?”

_ “Percy… Percy…”  _ She muttered under her breath as if she couldn’t figure out where she had heard my name before. I felt a pang in my chest as I slowly approached her, sitting down on my feet in front of her. I reached out my hand then pulled it back quickly.

“Y/N.. It’s Percy Weasley, does that name ring a bell?”

_ “Weasley.. Why do I? Weasley..” _

“I, um, we go to school together at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are going into our sixth year. You’re staying in the house with my family and I. My mom and dad, Molly and Arthur, me, my younger brothers: Fred and George - the twins - Ron and my little sister Ginny.” She blankly nodded her head but her expression scrunched into the same face she had this morning talking about her mom. I scratched the side of my face, trying to figure out what to do. “Hey, can you put out your arm?” Her hand twitched, but didn’t move. “I’m going to hand you something and I want you to try and tell me what it is, okay?”

_ “Okay..” _ It was as if she was in a different universe. I grabbed the robe and gently put it up to her hand. She gasped and it made me flinch.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m going to put this in your hand, okay?” She nodded, eyes still focused on nothing in particular. I grabbed her wrist and she cringed as If she was in pain. I felt awful, but still I placed the item of clothing in her hand. I removed my grip on her wrist and watched her hand grab at the fabric. She ran her thumb over it the way she did to my hand earlier. “Do you know what this is? Think really hard.” She didn’t react for a while and I was getting super worried.  _ Go get Mom you moron! No you’ll overwhelm her, Mom is too reactive. Just.. Breathe, Percy. _

_ “My.. Robe.” _

“Yes! Erm, yes, good.. Okay, um, what does it  _ smell _ like?”  _ Vanilla, peppermint and coconut. _

_ “Vanilla..” _

“Good, what else?”

“Peppermint..” Her voice finally broke a whisper.  _ Okay, so this is working.. _

“There is one more thing, you’ve got this, Y/N.” She thought really hard and her arm moved to bring the robe to her nose.  _ Yes! _

“I.. I don’t know..”

“What about coconut?”

_ “No.. that’s not it..” Wait it’s not? _ My brows furrowed.  _ “Who does this smell like?” _

“Who? It’s your robe?”

_ “Percy..” _

“Yeah?”

_ “No.. it smells like..  _ Percy!” She gasped and her head shot up, hitting the wall behind her.

“Careful, Y/N! Are you okay?” She rubbed her head and looked around the room, then at me. She lunged forward, much like she had done to Fred this morning, except she wasn’t trying to hurt me. She tackled me to the floor in a tight hug. I hugged her back as if she would disappear if I let go. She started to sniffle into my shoulder. “Hey, hey it’s okay. I’m right here, okay?”

“Oh, Godric, Percy! That was awful I-” She let out a quiet sob. “I was stuck.. My mom, she-” She cried harder and I rubbed her back, carefully rolling us onto our sides. We stayed like that for a second. “Percy, do you know what PTSD is?”

“Um, briefly.”

“Well, that, uh, that was a PTSD attack you just got me out of.”

“R-Really?”

“Yeah,” She paused to laugh, “Thank you so much! How did you even do that I-?”

“I tried…  _ grounding? You?” _

“It worked. You did so well. Thank you!” 

“Of course!” Her head nuzzled into me and she pulled me closer. My heart fluttered as I found myself mirroring her. My chin rested on the top of her head. Her nose was against the dip where my neck met the middle of my collarbones. Her breath was warm and slow. I soaked in this moment, knowing it couldn't last much longer. I took a deep breath in, unintentionally smelling her hair.  _ “So that’s where the coconut came from.” _

“What?”

“O-Oh, did I say that.. Out loud?”

“Yes, yes you did. Smelling peoples hair now,  _ Percival? _ ” I groaned.

“For your information, I was just breathing. It just so happened to be that I can smell your hair from this position. But last night I was.. Well, I was deciding what your robe smelled like, aside from just smelling like you. Vanilla and peppermint are strong, but I spent at least fifteen minutes trying to figure out the last scent because it was so faint, then right as I fell asleep it hit me.  _ Coconut. _ And it’s because of your hair.”  _ Godric, creep much? _

“You are such a nerd!” She laughed.

“Hey! You would’ve done the same!”

“Oh, are you so sure?”

“Yeah, I am.” I pulled her closer again and she chuckled.

“Percy..”

“Yes?”

“What all happened while I was out of it?”

“What is the last thing you remember?”

“Clearly? Watching you drink your coffee. Because I remember not believing you actually like that stuff. ‘Cause it tastes like.. _ Oh. _ ” 

“Yeah.. But I can fill you in on everything else, okay? Just focus on what I’m saying.” I separated myself from her and sat up. She sat up with a slight pout on her face and I stifled a small laugh. “Okay, so. After that, you downed the rest of my coffee then laid down. I laid down too and we watched the sky change colors..”

“Did we hold hands, or did I imagine that.. Wait, ignore that!”

“No, no, we held hands.”

“Ew!” 

“Oh shut up! We were literally just  _ tangled _ in each other's arms and you’re worried about holding my hand?”

“Which hand was it?”

“My right; your left.”

“Noo! That’s so nasty!”

“Why?” I chuckled a bit out of confusion.

“That’s your dominant hand.. You do  _ everything _ with that hand.” She fake gagged and I felt my face heat up when I realized what she was on about it.

“I am  _ very _ clean. The fact that you doubt that is upsetting. I am probably the cleanest person in this house!”

“Oh, I’m just messing with you! Don’t get knickers in knots!” I glared at her.  _ Foolish. _ “Oh, Percy, come on! I initiated the hand holding anyway! If I actually thought that I wouldn’t have let it happen!”

“So, you wanted to hold my hand?”

“Yes. Reality was slipping from my grasp and I wanted to make sure you were real. It was to help ground me, so thank you for picking up the hint.” She laughed.

“O-Oh.. okay.” I scratched the back of my neck.  _ Merlin, she is so confusing. It isn’t worth it, Percy. _

“What happened after that?”

“Oh. Well Dad came home from work and we went inside. Then Fred made a joke about us.. Snogging,” This time we both made fake gagging noises, “And you grabbed the mug out of my hand and raised it like you were going to throw it at him.”

“I didn’t…”

“You did.. George got you to set it down though. Fred laughed under his breath and you jumped across the table and grabbed him by the hair.” She groaned and put her head in her hands. “Yeah.. It was scary. We all had to jump in to get you off of him. Then you threatened to beat him senseless.” She stood up and started to pace. I watched as tears brimmed her eyes.

“Then what did I do?”

“You apologized to everyone and said you were having bad memories. Mum asked you if you wanted to talk about it and you said you would get in trouble and that you’ve said too much. Then you came up here.”

“Oh, Godric, I’ve ruined everything.”

“Hey, no you didn’t! It’s okay!” 

“No! They probably hate me… Percy?”

“Yes?”

“Do they hate me?”

“No! Of course they don’t!”

“Do you?”

“No, well..” She lightly punched my shoulder.

“Fair enough.”

“I’m just kidding.”

“I highly doubt that. I have never heard you crack a joke!”

“I make jokes!”

“Apparently not good ones then, because I’ve never laughed at you because of a joke you’ve said.”

“See, and this is why I hate you sometimes.”

“Welp, we are enemies, so that’s only fair. The feeling is mutual.”

“Oh..”

_ “Perce, I’m just kidding.”  _ I groaned.

“Okay, it wasn’t funny. I get it.” She laughed, throwing her head back.  _ Enemies.. _

“Um, can you do something for me?”

“What?”

“Come with me to apologize to Fred?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks.”

We crept down to my younger brother's room. She sucked in a deep breath and knocked on his door. He stirred a bit, rustling something around then opened the door. “Here to threaten me some more?”

“No.. I am here to apologize. I, uh, I’m gonna be honest with you, I didn’t really have that much control over what I did this morning-”

“How? You attacked me!”

“Let her finish.” He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

“Do you know what PTSD is?”

“No?”

“Well it stands for ‘post traumatic stress disorder.’ It is something that can affect people who have endured or witnessed traumatic events. It can pretty much rewire your brain and it is absolutely terrible. Part of it, for some people, is having flashbacks and reliving their trauma. It’s like a hallucination except it’s already happened. When we came inside I was dissociating because I was about to go into one of those. I honestly don’t even remember anything that happened because I was so out of it. When I’m in that sort of before state I get irritable and lash out, mostly because I’m scared. I don’t know what's going on, and quite frankly sometimes it gets so bad that I can’t tell reality from memory. So, I sincerely am really sorry Fred. I would never hurt you knowingly or on purpose..”

“Oh, N/N, come here!” I watched as he threw his arms around her. It’s strange that he is only fourteen, yet about an inch or so taller than me. Bill and Charlie had gotten dad’s height gene as well. In all honesty, I expect the twins to reach upwards of six feet. I, unfortunately, will not make it there considering I’m sixteen and five foot nine. It’s really quite annoying actually. I watched as the two separated and began to talk again. “If I would’ve known you had that, I wouldn’t have pushed you like that..”

“No! No, it’s okay, Freddie. If I was all there I would’ve thought the joke was funny and would’ve fired back at you. This morning was just awful timing.”

“Was it because he’s so bad at snogging?”

“ _ Godric, _ not this again, Fred!”

“I wouldn’t let his lips touch mine if he turned them into pure diamond, let alone just to snog him.” She and Fred laughed.

“As if I’d kiss you!” She rolled her eyes and Fred laughed harder.

“Keep telling yourself that.” She winked at me and headed to the door, “I’m going to apologize to Molly and explain what happened.” She left me with my younger brother and headed down the stairs.

“I thought you two were supposed to hate each other.” Fred had a glint in his eyes that I couldn’t place.

“We do. We’re  _ enemies. _ ”

“Nah. Mate, you’re head over heels for her.”

“I am not!”

“Yeah, okay.”

“I don’t fancy her!”

“Whatever you say. Anyways, sorry about this morning. I wouldn’t have joked about it if I knew, ya know?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry too.”

“Where are George and the others?” 

“I think George is giving Ron and Ginny flying lessons.”

“Without me? That prat!” He ran past me down the stairs and outside. I walked down to the bottom floor and saw Y/N sitting in a chair directly in front of Mom. She was explaining what had happened. I snuck over and sat on the floor beside her and she smiled at me.

**Y/N’s POV**

“..But yeah. It was really bad. That’s the first time it’s happened in years though, so I don’t really understand why.”

“If it’s not too difficult for you.. Do you mind me asking what the memory was about. I don’t need to know details, but if I know the basics maybe we can figure out what brought it up.”

“Well, um… Hey, Percy?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you sit in front of me instead?”

“Um.. Sure?” He moved in front of me and I made room for him to slightly wedge himself between my legs. I ran my hands through his hair, gently raking out tiny knots. “Well, um. It was triggered because I was thinking about my mom and her..  _ Punishments. _ ” I cringed and looked down at Percy’s hair. I started to attempt braiding it, and I got one started but unraveled it because I couldn’t make it much longer. “She was… Quite cruel in her form of.. Correction.”

“Oh, Y/N… I- I didn’t know. That is awful!”

“Yeah. It got brought up because of Percy’s coffee. I told him it tasted like licking an ashtray, and that.. That brought the first memory, and after that it was like a dam that was holding all of those memories broke and they came back to me. The worst one was the center of the attack I had upstairs.”

“Do you remember your thoughts before they all came flooding back?” I don’t think she realized she had made a slight joke, but I laughed about it in my head.

“Well, first I thought about my mother, then the way she would look at me and treat me. Then the day she dropped me off. The act she had put on for you made me sick. And then I thought about going home, but that was short lived because as soon as… I..  _ Oh. _ ”

“You were thinking of going back home before it got really bad?”

“Yeah..

_ “Oh dear.. I..” _

“Molly. You can not tell anyone. You most certainly can’t confront my parents about it either. Promise me you won’t.”

_ “Y/N.. I.. I have to do something.” _

“No.. You’ll get me in trouble, you can’t!” She focused down to her knitting.

“I won’t tell anyone, but I will do my best to figure something out, is that okay?” I gulped, not looking at her, but instead, back at the curly hair in my hands. As if on cue, Percy leaned his head against my inner thigh. I smiled down at the boy. 

**!!!Trigger Warning End!!!**

“Yeah.. That’s okay for now. Thank you Molly.” My fingers got caught on a particularly bad knot in Percy’s curls, causing a slight tug on his scalp. His body tensed and I mumbled an apology with a very red face.

_ “It’s cool, just shocked me is all..”  _ His head moved so he could look up at me. My eyes met his and a smile rose to my face. Molly cleared her throat and gave a suggestive smirk. Percy went beat red and stood up. I just giggled and watched him leave. 

“Where ya goin’, Perce?”

“I have some homework I’d like to work on.”

“Percy, you have all summer to do that?”

“Exactly.” I laughed again as I heard his feet pad up the stairs. 

“So.. What’s going on between you two?”

“Oh.. Nothing actually. Yesterday we agreed on enemies,” I laughed again.

“Do you fancy him?”

“No! No, I don’t. I just think he’s.. Interesting.  _ Insufferable, _ but interesting nonetheless.”

“He can definitely be.. Unpredictable.”

“You’ve got that right!”

“Well, I’ve only lived with him for sixteen years, but I’d imagine I would be able to tell you all about his erratic tendencies.” We shared a chuckle.

“Do you think you could teach me how to knit?”

“Oh! Of course, dear! But it’s about time to start making lunch, and this one is almost done. What do you think?” She held up a nearly finished shirt with the letter H on it.

“It looks nice! Who’s it for?”

“Well, Harry Potter of course! He’s Ron’s best friend!”

“Amazing! Can I help you prepare lunch?”

“Oh, well, sure!”

“Thanks, Mu- Molly..” I had almost called her ‘Mum.’

“You know, you may as well call me ‘Mum.’ It doesn’t bother me, plus while you’re here you’re one of my own.” I smiled at her as we walked into the kitchen. We washed our hands and set to work. Soon enough everything was ready and the Weasley clan was in their seats. “Guess what everyone! Y/N here helped me make lunch today!”

“Oh no, she’s gonna poison us!”

“No, Fred, she’s gonna poison you after this morning!” Everyone laughed as their food was set down in front of them.

“Thank you, Y/N.” Fred grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

“Must you be so strange?”

“I’m just trying to make it up to you last minute so you have time to change your mind if you are trying to poison me.”

“Oh, shove off!” I pulled my hand away and wiped it on the apron I borrowed. I handed Percy his food and he thanked me. I smiled and removed the apron, folding it and putting it to the side. I took what I now considered my seat, and began to eat. Everyone ate and gave a few compliments to me, making me turn bright red.

“Hey, Y/N! I just got a great idea!”

“What is it, Georgie?” His eyes bulged and he looked down, face the same shade as his hair.  _ Must have been the nickname. _

“Well, uh.. You said that you were never too good at flying, I was wondering If you’d let Fred and I give you some tips!”

“Ooh! Good idea, Georgie! Maybe then she can play quidditch with us!”

“That would be an uneven number,” Ron piped in. “We could always invite Harry!” Molly looked down at the mention, knowing he hadn't got any replies from Harry.

“Or we could force Percy to learn.”

“Unlikely.”

“Boys, you’re thinking too hard. Just tell Percy to invite his best friend over and steal him.”

“Oliver!” The twins said at the same time. I giggled at them.

“He’d be really good at teaching you how to play!”

“And Ron and Ginny too!”

“Oh, Percy! Please invite Oliver over!” 

“If I were to invite him over, I certainly wouldn’t do it just for you to steal him from me.”

“Please!” The twins were begging him and I covered a chuckle.

“Look what you started!” I put my hands up in the air in fake surrender.

“You’re the one that won’t indulge in flying lessons!”

“That’s patronizing! They’re children!”

“It’s okay for people younger than you to teach you things.”

“No, that’s embarrassing. I will not be getting ‘flying lessons’ from my dimwitted baby brothers. Plus they’d pull stupid pranks on me.”

“No we wouldn’t!”

“It’s too dangerous, we wouldn’t want to kill you!”

“You know, Perce, flying is a good skill to have. It could save your life someday.” He rolled his eyes at me. Lunch concluded and everyone went back to their activities. I helped Molly clean and went back into the scullery with her. She switched out the laundry and sat, taking the knitting that was assembling itself into her hands again. She finished it off and began to teach me how she did it. I had made a small square when Molly showed me how to end it. It was a little sloppy but she took it and placed it on the table with the other knitted potholders. I smiled at this.

“Why don’t you go get your shower before all the kids come in?”

“Good idea!” I ran up the stairs to my room and grabbed clothes for when I got out. I tried to bolt into the bathroom, but I ran into Percy and landed on top of him.

“Ouch, Y/N! Watch where you’re going! Why are you in such a rush?”

“I want to shower before everyone comes in.”

“Well, laying on top of me isn’t going to get that done.”

“By golly! You’re a genius, Percy!” I jumped up and gave him my hand.

“You’re too energetic for me right now.” He groaned and continued down the stairs. I laughed and jumped into the bathroom. I hopped in the shower and turned it on, making the temperature hot. The bathroom steamed up and for once, I took my time showering. I enjoyed the feeling of the warm water cascading down my body. I sang along to a song I heard on my muggle radio that I had gotten for Christmas. It was a hard song to follow though, around six minutes long with an operatic section.  _ What was it called again? _ I let my question slip as I focused on remembering the contents of the song. I got to the operatic part and chuckled, not daring to attempt it. The song playing in my head switched a few times as I got lost in the feeling of the hot water on my skin.

“Oi, L/N! Sorry to ruin your concert, but I really need to shit.”

“Frederick Gideon Weasley, watch your language!”

“Sorry, Mum! I’ve been waiting for ages!”

“One second, Fred!” I quickly rinsed the remaining conditioner from my hair. I wrapped a towel around my body and in my hair as quickly as I could and walked out like that. 

“Whoa, L/N! Ni-”

“Just take your shit, stop oogling at me.”

“Not my fault you came out like that!”

“Actually it is. Stop staring at me!” I turned to walk to my room, but instead my head collided with Percy’s causing us both to groan. “And we- have got to stop meeting this way.” His mouth hung slightly ajar as he took in what I was, well more or less wasn’t, wearing. His face turned bright red as he looked at the ground. I walked around him to my room as he uttered a rushed apology.

“Sorry, Y/N, I just wanted to see what all the commotion was about and I was going to make Fred leave you alone, but you seem to have had that handled already. I’m so sorry.” His sentences were nearly a singular word.

“Percy, calm down. I’m covered.” He huffed and I rolled my eyes and shut the door behind me.  _ “Boys!”  _ I dressed myself and walked down the stairs to the scullery to put my dirty clothes and towels in their respective baskets. The family had gathered in the living room and I took a step in. 

“Did you have a nice shower, dear?”

“Yeah, until  _ someone _ rushed me out of it.”

“Nature calls, I can’t help it!” Percy’s eyes remained glued to the ground. 

“Molly, I swear your boys have no sense of maturity. I stepped out in a towel because Fred was rushing me and it’s like five steps to my room, right? And now one of them won’t look away from me and the other looks traumatized and can’t unglue his eyes from the ground.” I scoffed and she threw something at Fred.

“Fredrick if you don’t stop staring at the girl I’ll  _ let  _ her beat you senseless!” He switched his glance to the floor, mirroring his older brother. I took a seat on the arm of the couch directly beside Percy and he shifted away from me. “And, Percy, dear. Stop acting so guilty, she’s obviously not upset with you.”

“I- I..” He sighed. I laughed and ruffled his hair. He lifted his head to look at me, face bright red. I leaned in close to his ear so only he could hear me.

_ “Merlin, Perce, you didn’t even see anything.” _

“I- I know.. I’m sorry.. I-”

“Calm down, for Merlin’s sake! Godric, I half-wish you did see something so acting like this was justified. It’s okay, Percy. Stop apologizing.” His face and the tips of his ear flushed a deeper scarlet. He resumed his gaze on the floor. “Molly! Mind if I help you make dinner?”

“Sure, sweetheart, and boys,” She glanced at her two sons whose' heads perked up to look at her. “Please compose yourselves, I raised you better than this.”

“Yes, Mum.” They said in tandem. When we got to the kitchen Molly apologized on her kids’ behalf.

“They really are usually well behaved, I just think they aren’t used to a pretty girl, like yourself, being in the house.” I blushed at her words.

“I think they’re just being teenage boys that saw a girl in a towel. Probably just have their heads in the gutter.” We both sighed. 

_ “Men.” _

“You have a husband!”

“Yeah, happens to be just his sons! How’d’ya think I ended up with seven kids!” I gasped in shock followed by a laugh. 

“Molly!”

“Oh you’ll find out for yourself someday.” She chuckled. We got everything ready and cooking and I perched myself on the counter by the sink. I faintly heard Arthur lecturing his kids in the other room. Ginny popped her head around the corner.

“Dad kicked me out. Said they needed to have an ‘all-men conversation.’” Molly and I laughed knowingly and danced around with Ginny in the kitchen. Soon the timer dinged and I walked over to the living room. I found four very bored and disgusted looking boys and one very enthusiastic Arthur Weasley. I leaned in the doorway listening in.

“And you have to be soft with your touch or you could hurt her.” The boys groaned as Arthur nearly demonstrated his lecture with his hands. I laughed causing his attention to shift to me. “Oh, hello dear!”

“Hello, Arthur. Just here to tell you that dinner is ready, but I saw their faces and had to tune in!”

“Ah the oh-so-terrifying S-E-X talk you know? Hogwarts certainly won’t teach them any of that!”

“Well, you’re right there!” I chuckled again at the boys’ expressions. Fred and George looked bored as if they’ve heard it a million times. Percy’s face held a bit of disgust, but mostly embarrassment. Then poor _Ickle Ronnikins_ , as the twins called him. He looked mortified. _Must have been his first time having the talk._ _Poor kid._ I couldn’t help but laugh again at Ron, he was always so expressive. “Okay, who’s hungry?”

“For the first time ever, Y/N… I don’t think I have an appetite.” This had us all chortling and laughing.

“Did  _ the  _ Ickle Ronnikins himself just say he  _ wasn’t _ hungry?” I gasped, placing a hand over my heart. “What did you tell these boys Arthur?”

“I just told them the usual, protection and what not. Was just getting to… How to uh..” This time his face blushed and we laughed at him.

“Enough said, sir. The food is going to get cold.” We all sat at the table. Fred and George had to drag Ron with them. 

“Ron? Are you okay?”

‘Yeah, Mum. I’m fine.” He gulped and looked at his food. I spent the whole dinner trying not to laugh at the poor boy. Eventually he started picking at his food. The table lit up in friendly conversation tonight. It was a nice contrast to the past few days. When dinner concluded I helped Molly clean up as the other Weasleys lined up for showers. Arthur gave a smooch to Molly’s cheek before leaving for work. She chastised him quickly about the sex talk being too early for Ron, but pecked his lips before telling him to have a good shift. I smiled at the pair and wished him a good night as he closed the door. I excused myself and went up to my bedroom. I grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair. I sighed and got up to shut my door so I could change, jumping when I saw Fred standing in my doorway.

“Godric, Fred!”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I came to apologize for earlier. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s okay, Freddie.” He looked me over briefly.

“Okay, cool. Thanks!”

“No problem..?” He left and walked down the stairs.  _ That was weird. _ I closed and locked the door and changed into some pajamas and unlocked the door before sitting down. I grabbed a muggle poetry book from my trunk and sat near the window trying to get any moonlight I could. I gave in and lit my wand.  _ “Lumos.” _ I read through a few poems, waiting for the bathroom to be free so I could finish my night routine. After a while longer there was a light, rhythmic knock on my door. “Come in, Percy.”

“How’d you know it was me?” He opened the door and flicked the light on. I covered my eyes and hissed. “Oh, sorry. I just came to say I’m out of the shower so you can use the bathroom again.”

“Thanks, Perce.” I let my eyes adjust for a second.

“I’m sorry about earlier as well, I was acting quite childish.”

“Yeah, it was kind of a nice change. For once in your life you were  _ silent. _ ”

“Ha ha, very funny.”

“Why thank you,  _ Perciv- _ ”

“Shove off!” I laughed and smirked at him.

“Okay, okay. Thank you, Percy.”

“You’re welcome. Goodnight N/N.”

“N/N?”

“Yeah. I grew tired of all the different names you have to call me, so I figured I’d use your nickname.”

“Oh.. Okay.. Goodnight then.” He smiled before leaving for his room.  _ Godric what did Arthur say to those boys?  _ I walked to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I took in a deep breath. The bathroom smelled like Percy still.  _ Hmm.. Cedar and fresh linen.  _ This isn’t necessarily Percy’s scent, all of the boys in the house smelled of that. There was a hint of something different that made it him, but what is it? Maybe a cologne or aftershave.  _ What am I doing? _ I shook myself out of my thoughts and went back to my room. I debated asking Percy what the smell was, but I didn’t want to walk down the stairs, so I pushed it away for tonight. I got comfortable in my bed when the smell filled my nostrils again. I looked for the source and found my robe on the bedside table. I grabbed it and inhaled deeply.  _ What is it? _ It could have been anything really, but I was too tired to decipher it. I was still trying to figure it out, but sleep overtook me before I got the chance. It was a long day after all.


	5. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING  
> There is a sex dream and a male masturbation scene in this chapter. Read at your own risk.

I jolted awake at the feeling of being poked. I opened my eyes but it was pitch black. “Hello?”

“It’s just me..” Percy sniffled. “I had that nightmare again.”

“So you came into my room and woke me up?”

“Well.. Yeah. I- Sorry, I’ll.. I’ll go, I just-”

“Shh. Sit down.”

“A-Are you sure.” I let out an unintentional, exasperated sigh.

“Yes, Percy. Sit.” He hesitated and I pulled him down. I ran my hand up and down his back comfortingly. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“It was the exact same. It felt so real I-I..” He sighed. “I wasn’t able to move for at least three minutes, it could’ve been longer. I couldn’t wake up. I was stuck.”

“I’m sorry, Perce.”

“It’s okay, it’s just.. Scary..”

“Yeah.. I bet.”

“I think that's my biggest fear. Losing my family.” I reached my hand up to push his head onto my shoulder. I ruffled his hair a bit and dropped my hand to his side. “What’s yours, L/N?”

“My what?”

“Biggest fear.”

“My mother.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” It got silent. “It’s like we’re complete opposites. You couldn't bear to lose your family, and I wish mine would croak.”

“Be careful what you wish for, you don’t mean that.”

“Oh, but I do… You wouldn’t get it.”

“No.. I guess I wouldn’t. Where would you go? I mean if they did pass away.”

“Not sure. My parents are all I’ve got.”

“And you’d just give that up?”

“Percy, what time is it?”

“I’m not sure.” I leaned my head on top of his.

“Yeah. I’d give it up.”

“Why?”

“Freedom, Perce. To get away from them. My house is an absolute nightmare.”

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know how to respond.”

“That’s okay. I don’t expect you to.” Silence enveloped us again. I brought my hand up to his head and stroked his hair gently. His body seemed to slump more into mine and he relaxed a little more. “You good to go, Perce?”

“Not yet.”

“Okay.” We sat there a little while longer. It was peaceful, both of us in our own separate worlds yet the same world all at once. “Perce?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t go falling asleep on me.” I laughed at him as he nuzzled into me. “I’m starting to think you just like cuddling me.” His body shot up away from me, causing me to laugh again.

“Definitely not, that’s disgusting.”

“Oh yeah, cause that’s why you were nearly asleep in my arms, huh?”

“Whatever. I’m leaving now.”

“Okay.” My giggling wasn’t settling anytime soon. “Goodnight Percy.”

“Yeah.” _God that boy is strange._ I stretched and climbed back into my bed, falling back asleep.

**Percy’s POV**

I walked back to my room. _Me? Enjoying cuddling her? Repulsive._ It was comforting is all. Yeah.. That’s it. It was just comforting. I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. _Do I enjoy it? I mean, I almost fell asleep on her. You’re just tired._ Just tired. Then how come I don’t feel tired now. My mind continued to race. _You have been thinking of her a lot lately. No I haven’t. Yes you have._ My hands flew to my head in frustration. I decided to go downstairs and get a drink. I reached into the fridge and grabbed the milk. I put it in a cup and leaned against the counter.

“Hey Perce! What’re you doing down here so late.” I nearly dropped my glass.

“Woke up from a nightmare and couldn’t fall asleep.”

“Oh, so that’s why you were in Y/N’s room?” George’s eyes held a mischievous look.

“Yeah, actually, it is.”

“Awe! Perwcy needed his giwlfwiend to help him! How cute.”

“Far from my girlfriend. I can’t really stand her, but I wasn’t about to come to any of you for it. She’s the only one in the house that’s my age.”

“Didn’t you have a nightmare yesterday?”

“Yeah. Same one.”

“I see.”

“Whoa! Family reunion, ay?”

“I was just going back to sleep. You two have a good bonding time.”

“George.”

“What, were you two talking about me or something?”

“Goodnight!”

“Beautiful weather we’re having.”

“What are you on about?” She laughed.

“It’s a thing people say in awkward situations.”

“I have never heard of such a thing.”

“Well then, lucky you. Haven’t been in many awkward situations, Perce?”

“I have, but nobody has ever said that.”

“Well, glad to be the first.” She smirked and I felt my face flush. _She didn’t even say anything, what is wrong with you?_ ** _The first._** My head wandered a little too far into the world of ‘firsts’ when I was brought back to the current conversation by a hand waving in front of my face. “You good?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

“You were staring off into space, so I wanted to make sure.”

“Yeah… I’m all good. I should be getting to bed now uh..” I went to dump the rest of my milk down the drain.

“Wait! Don’t dump that! It’s nearly full!”

“I’m done with it-”

“Give it here.” She took the beverage out of my hand and I watched as she drank it. I watched her neck as she swallowed the liquid. _Stop staring you freak! She’s literally just drinking milk! Yeah, but my lips touched that glass. Her neck and… And…_ I gulped. She pulled the glass away after finishing it’s contents. I watched as she licked her lips. I felt nauseous, but not in.. A bad way. _Oh, Merlin._ “Earth to Percy!” 

“W-What?”

“You have got a serious staring problem tonight.”

“I-I’m.. I.. Sorry, I need to go to bed. R-Right now. Goodnight!” I gave a slight smile and RAN up the stairs. I got in my room and slid down the door. _I cannot fucking believe you. She was just? Drinking milk?_ This is not ideal. At all. I looked at my lap. _Shit. No, no, no. Not over L/N. Drinking milk, what the fuck Percy? You’re disgusting, this is disgusting. What am I supposed to do?_ I sighed. I only had two choices, and one was significantly easier. _No. My first time is not going to be because of Y/N. I’d rather die. Just go to bed._ I climbed under my blankets. Falling asleep proved to be harder (no pun intended) than I had previously thought. I restlessly moved around, trying to get comfortable. Eventually, I managed to fall asleep.

**~~~**

_Y/N’s hand traced down my body, from my shoulder to my hip. She looked into my eyes and smirked down at me. “Can I touch you Percy?”_

_“Y-Yes. Please!” She smiled at me and her hand traced over my erection. I jolted at the feeling. It felt amazing. She moved her hand gently against me and I threw my head back in ecstasy. She was so beautiful. “Kiss me..”_

_“Whatever you say, love.” Her lips rested on mine for a second before she pulled away. I looked up at her, pouting. “What? Was that not good enough for you,_ **_Percival._ ** _” I groaned at the way she said my name. Her tone was so sultry and seductive. She leaned down again, kissing the corner of my mouth. Her lips trailed down my cheek to my jaw, then my neck. She bit down on a specific area that made my hips buck and her name fall from my lips. She let out a warm giggle against my neck and my breath hitched. Her hands moved up to unbutton my pajama top, soon after, sliding it off of my shoulders. Her mouth found the newly exposed skin and explored it. She placed kisses and bites the whole way down my torso. “May I?” Her fingers latched into my pants and boxers._

_“Yes!”_

_“Lift your hips.” I did as she said and let her pull the clothing away from my body. Her fingers delicately traced down the V that lead to my arousal, but diverged their paths to my thighs. I grunted in discontent at the teasing. Her hands ran up and down my thighs. “How badly do you want this, baby?”_

_“Very. Please, I want it so bad!” I sounded desperate, and I was._

_“Is that so?”_

_“Yes, I need you Y/N, please…” My hips stuttered into the air when she gripped my thighs with her nails. “PLEASE!”_

_“Well, since you insist..” Her lips met my v-line and sucked harshly._

_“Fuck!” I writhed beneath her. She knew exactly how to get reactions out of me. She looked into my eyes as she dragged her tongue up the line. My head lolled back into the pillows and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I couldn’t speak anymore. My head was too cloudy. Her teeth sunk into my inner thigh and I gasped for air. She nibbled her way up my leg and my hand flew to her hair. I gently gathered it into a makeshift ponytail, careful not to tug it. I felt her smile into my other leg as she began to attack it. I clenched my hand that wasn’t in her hair around my duvet. My knuckles were surely white. And then she pulled away. I looked down to her and she held my gaze, bringing her mouth closer to my tip. I held my breath. She kitten licked the slit that resided there and I could barely hold back. My breath came out raggedly and my abs tightened. She enveloped me with her mouth, careful that her teeth didn’t make contact. Her head lowered on my length and her tongue swirled around me. My hips bucked up into her mouth and I froze, worried that I upset her. Her hands made their way to my hips and pressed down. She held me in place as she bobbed her mouth up and down my erection. My hand clenched in her hair and she moaned against me. I couldn’t control my body’s reactions at that point. Both of my fists were tight and my back arched. I had never felt anything like that before. I could tell I was close. My legs twitched and then-_

“Fuck.” I panted. _No. Nonono. I did not just have a sex dream about Y/N. Oh, but you did. Shut up!_ I was drenched in my own sweat and woke up with my hand cupping my.. Yeah. I jerked my hand away and wiped it on the bed beside me. I groaned in disgust. The concept of ma.. Masturbation made me uncomfortable. It’s so gross. _It’s normal. Just get it over with._ I put my pillow over my head and let out an exasperated grunt. _Just.. Get.. It over with._ I sighed and shakily let my hand roam down my body. My breath hitched when I made contact. I pulled my hand away. _I can't do this. Yes you can. Okay, here we go._ I repeated my actions and shifted uncomfortably. _Just breathe. Shut up, you're not panicking. Yes I am. Why? Ugh._ I slipped my hand under my clothes and gently wrapped it around my.. Dick. I hesitantly ran my thumb over the slit, the way Y/N’s tongue did in my dream. _This is so wrong. Just hurry up._ I realized that it would be easier if I had some sort of lubrication, so I grabbed my wand. There was a spell that other boys in my year and above had told me about. I had never bothered to learn it, but it was worth a try. I said the incantation and, to my surprise, it worked. I put my wand down and shimmied pants down slightly to free my erection. I gasped as the cool air hit it. _Okay Percy, just.. Like this?_ My hand moved in slow, languid strokes and I let out a shaky breath. I set a fairly slow pace and tried to figure out what worked best. I dragged my thumb over my tip again and gasped. The images from my dream flooded back to my head. I involuntarily thought about the way it looked and felt with her lips around me and my hips bucked. I turned my head to the side and hid my eyes in the crook of my arm. _This is so embarrassing. Suck it u- oh shit! Up, nobody is going to know._ My legs fell slightly open and my jaw went slack. I sped up my strokes and let my urges take over. _“Fuck! Mmm.. Ah!”_ I was panting and struggling to stay quiet. I shoved the fleshy part of my free hand in my mouth and bit down. My pace increased again and my back arched slightly off the bed. My sounds were getting harder to mask and my eyes scrunched tightly. My hips snapped up again and I was embarrassed again. _This is so filthy. If anyone saw this… Mmm.._ The thought of someone, no, the thought of _her_ walking in and seeing me like this really did it for me, as dirty as that was. My eyes rolled into my head and my strokes became desperate. I squirmed at the build of my climax. _Shit, how am I going to clean this. Well.. You could.._ **_Ew, definitely not-_ ** _Fuck!_ I felt myself twitch and knew what was about to happen. I hid my face out of shame as I released. I caught what I could with my hand, the rest slowly dripping down the sides of my dick. I didn’t want to look, so I kept my eyes covered as I caught my breath. I felt myself soften and relaxed. _Now what to do about.. This.._ I grabbed my wand and used a cleaning charm in hopes of it working, which it did. I sighed in relief and pulled my pants back up. I crept up the stairs to the bathroom and washed my hands, then went down to make my coffee. 

“Well Perce! You slept in today!”

“Yeah it’s actually light out!” Mom and I chuckled. “Do you need any help with breakfast today?”

“Oh you don’t have to dear it’s-”

“I want to.”

“Well grab an apron and wash your hands.” I did as she said and we started cooking.

**Y/N’s POV**

I woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. It smelled delightful. I made my way to the restroom to pee. I washed my hands and walked downstairs to see Perce with his arm draped over Molly looking out the window. He took a sip of his coffee and kissed her on the temple. “I love you, Mum.”

“I love you too, Perce, and don’t you ever forget that.” I couldn’t physically see his face but I knew exactly what it looked like. I walked up to his other side and looked out the window with them. “Good morning Y/N! Sleep well?”

“Yeah, I woke up in the middle of the night, but other than that it was good. How about you?”

“Oh! I slept well!”

“That’s good! And you, Perce?”

“I- I slept fine.” I stretched my arms upwards and watched him glance over my body then return his gaze out the window. _Weird._ I had the urge to hug him. I took him in for a second, debating if it was a good idea or not. _Fuck it._ I wrapped my arms around his waist from the side and rested my head on his shoulder. “Uh.. Y/N?”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“Hugging you, obviously.”

“I guess a better question is why?”

“I felt like it.”

“O-Okay.” His arm wrapped around me, hand landing on my hip. His finger traced circles for a second. I gave him a squeeze and pulled away. I sat down in my seat and waited for the food to be done. Eventually all the Weasleys were gathered in the kitchen, sitting in their respective seats. Percy helped Molly serve breakfast.

“So, Percy, What did you make so I can avoid it?” Molly gave a light smack to Fred’s head.

“I made the French toast, and I will have you know that I am a great cook.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“George. I have cooked for you guys before.” They all laughed. He was a good cook. There was only one person that made better French toast, and that was me.

“Word of advice: add a little vanilla extract and cinnamon to the mixture. It gives it some sweetness and a bit of spice that covers the eggy taste. It’s really good though!” He looked at me blankly and then back to his plate. His face flushed a little while after. _This can’t possibly be because of the stupid shower incident. He’s being strange._ I ate my food and put my dishes in the sink. I ran up the stairs to my room and sat on the bed. I pulled out my trunk to dig for some paper and a quill. _I must not have packed any._ I walked down the stairs, stopping at Percy’s door. I knocked on it and waited for a reply.

“What do you need? I’m getting dressed.”

“Do you have some parchment and a quill and ink?”

“Yeah, give me a second.” A little while after the door clicked and opened and he handed me what I asked for. 

“Hey, uh, is everything okay with you? You’re acting weird.” He tensed. _Yeah something is wrong._

“No, no I’m good. I’m good.” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

“Okay..” I turned to walk away, then turned back to tell him something, but he shut his door. _Oh._ I walked down to the kitchen and sat at the table, writing out a letter to my parents.

_Dearest Mother and Father,_

_I am writing to inform you that everything is going well. The Weasleys are very kind and respectful. I help Mrs. Weasley around the house as much as she lets me and I stay out of her way when I can’t help. I get along well with the other children. The twins have offered to help me with my flying. Mrs. Weasley and her third eldest son, Percy, are fantastic cooks. Not as good as you, Mother, of course. I hope your trip is going well._

_Love,_

_Y/N_

I blew on the paper to make sure the ink dried before folding it. “Hey Molly?”

“Yes dear?”

“Do you have an envelope and wax I can use to seal it?”

“Of course!” She handed me a wax seal kit with a stamp that had the Hogwarts castle on it. I put the letter in the envelope and folded it shut. I warmed up some gold and purple colored wax. My family liked how regal the colors looked together. I poured some on the letter and pressed the stamp into it. 

“Hey, do you have some extra?”

“Yeah, who are you writing to?”

“Oliver, I’m inviting him over.” He sealed his letter, a little sloppier than mine.

“Ooh, when?”

“Next week.”

“Oh, okay.” _He’s being short with me, what did I do?_ “Where’s Errol?” 

“No, Y/N, you don’t want Errol to deliver that, let Hermes do it. Errol is reckless and I don’t think your parents would like that.”

“O-Okay.”

“I’ll take that then.”

“How.. How did you know it was to my parents?”

“I saw the letterhead.”

“Got it.” I handed him the letter and he walked off with it. “Is he acting strange or is it just me?”

“No, he’s acting strange. I mean, he hasn’t helped me cook in ages!”

“Hmm.” 

I decided to let it go. Percy had never been the most normal person to begin with. I walked outside and took a seat on the porch. There was a steady breeze. The temperature was nice. I saw Hermes fly off into the distance and smiled. Shortly after George and Fred ran out asking if I wanted flying lessons and I obliged. There wasn't anything else going on anyways. 

We practiced for hours. It was really fun if I’m being honest. I didn’t expect the twins to be so serious about it. They were really worried that I was going to hurt myself. We took a break for lunch then went right back to it. I mean, the better I am when Oliver gets here, the less embarrassed I’ll be. Plus, we could get right into learning quidditch if I could fly. We went until dinner and I was exhausted. I knew I looked completely disheveled, but I couldn’t care less. I was tired in the best way possible. I ate a lot though, but that was natural. I had worked hard. I felt entirely content.

**Third Person POV**

Percy could barely keep his eyes off of Y/N at lunch. Something about her being sweaty and exhausted drove him mad. He forced himself to stare at the table through dinner. He decided then to completely distance himself from her. He wanted no part of the way she made him feel. He was embarrassed at the thoughts he had about her involuntarily. They were enemies after all, right? He had a lot to catch Oliver up on.

Meanwhile, Y/N had no idea what was happening with Percy. One second they were fine, now he wouldn’t even look at her. She hoped he was okay. But if she knew one thing about Percy it was how stubborn he was. She wasn’t going to waste time figuring out what was wrong. If he wanted to tell her he would. That didn’t mean it didn’t sting a little bit. She thought they were becoming friends. She revisited a thought from earlier in her stay here. _He isn’t going to change._


End file.
